La leyenda de la Alquimista de Hielo
by Araziel Cross
Summary: The legend of the Ice Alchemist: Winry Rockbell recurre a la unica alquimista lo suficientemente loca como para intentar traerlos de vuelta. Pero la ley de la equivalencia es inquebrantable.....Y eso significa que habrá peligros que sortear.
1. INTRODUCCION

**Hola, Soy BlackRoseKuraiBara y trascumplir con las normas de FFc y borrar mi anterior historia de FMA Las normas son las normas, chicos he vuelto con un fic integramente mío. Bienvenidos a 'La leyenda de la alquimista de hielo'. El nombre no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero...¿a que suena bien? XD  
**

**Espero que os guste. En serio.**  
**  
Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: El fic se desarrolla después de la película. Me disculpo de antemano si hay contradicciones o cosas raras, pero yo me estoy leyendo el manga y del anime me faltan capitulos por ver.(Aunque he visto la peli)**

**I****ré indicando las edades segun avance la historia para que nadie se lie (aunque al final me liaré yo XD)**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años**

* * *

**INTRODUCCION: UN PLAN, UNA ESPERANZA**

Era una tarde lluviosa en Ciudad Central. El agua había convertido algunas de las calles en verdaderos ríos. Las nubes eran tan negras que parecía que era de noche y solo los truenos y relampagos iluminaban el cielo.

El cuartel General de la milicia estaba practicamente vacío. Al estar en una epoca de paz, no era necesario que los soldados estuviesen trabajando todos los días en el cuartel. Además aquella tormenta, y el hecho de que era domingo, incrementaba las ganas de quedarse en casa con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos y el fuego de la chimenea encendido.

Pero he puesto un "practicamente" delante de la palabra vacío. Y eso tiene su explicacion.  
En uno de los sotanos una joven de 1'56 de estatura y de largos y lacios cabellos de color castaño claro iba de aquí para allá apartando muebles viejos y cajas inservibles. A su lado, una rubia de 1'65 de alto y bonitos ojos azules la miraba de forma inquieta. Cuando la castaña terminó miró a la rubia con sus penetrantes ojos morados.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Winry?-le preguntó- puede que no funcione...

-Itzel, he esperado tres años para esto-contestó la aludida- quiero intentarlo. No hay otra solución.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de verlos?-Preguntó la castaña. su amiga asintió, melancolica- La teoria no es lo mismo que la practica, lo sabes.

-bueno, esto no es tan peligroso como la transmutación humana...

Itzel no contesto, tan solo suspiró, cogió la tiza y se puso a dibujar circulos de transmutacion entrelazados y frases en idioma antiguo en el suelo.

Tras cinco minutos dibujando se levanto, quitandose el polvo de las manos.

-Esto ya está-dijo- Recuerda que tienes que intentar regresar en el menor tiempo posible, Win. Yo me quedaré aquí para dejar abierta la puerta.

La aludida asintió mientras su amiga le entregaba tres colgantes con dijes en forma de circulo de transmutacion y un papel cuidadosamente doblado.

-Es la unica forma de asegurarme de que todo salga bien. No hagas locuras y ve directa al grano. Habla con la menor cantidad de gente que te sea posible y, sobre todo, intenta no dar mas explicaciones de las necesarias. Yo no podré ayudarte si ocurre algo malo.-

-Vale, entendido. Hablar poco. Darme prisa. No dar mas informacion de la necesaria.- Dijo la rubia colocandose en medio del dibujo que había realizado su amiga.-pero, ¿Que hay de la ley del intercambio equivalente?

-No te preocupes por eso, Win.- La castaña se colocó unos guantes negros con unos circulos de transmutacion blancos en sus palmas.- eso es cosa mía. Tu procura regresar sana y salva o tu abuela me despellejará viva.

La joven juntó las manos y las apoyó en el circulo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Una gran cantidad de energía se desprendió del dibujo y, por un instante, pareció como si de otro lugar de la sala tambien llegase energía alquímica. Una gran cortina de luz se tragó a Winry. La cortina de luz desapareció junto con la joven, pero el circulo seguía despidiendo energía. La alquimista separó las manos del suelo y las volvió a juntar, quedandose sentada en esa posicion.

Recordó como había acabado metida en aquella experiencia.  
Hacía dos años una joven rubia, a la que había conocido seis meses atrás gracias a su tío, llegó llorandole e implorandole que la ayudase. Estaba desesperada. Quería traerles de vuelta y no sabía como. La puerta había sido destruida y, segun el resto de entendidos, no había manera de restaurar la comunicacion con el otro universo.

Itzel la vió tan hundida que no pudo negarse a intentar hacer lo posible por ayudarla. Se tiró un año recaudando información, cada vez mas dificil de encontrar, y casi otro año mas realizando y estudiando los cálculos, mezclas, posibilidades y condiciones ambientales y cardinales para efectuar la alquimia.

Y ese día era el idóneo para probar todo lo que había averiguado. La tormenta era perfecta para la canalizacion de energía y había resultado que el mejor lugar para proceder era uno de los viejos sotanos del cuartel general.

Pensaba que Winry Rockbell iba a retroceder y a negarse a intentarlo, pero realmente había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo. Una de dos; o estaba loca o desesperada por verlos. Y para ser sincera Itzel dudaba que fuese solo cosa de amistad. Ya que todos los indicios apuntaban en una unica direccion.

Suspiró, resignada. Era irónico lo que llegaba a hacer el ser humano por amor. aunque ella, se dijo, no estaba dispuesta a tales acciones. El amor hacia otra persona agena a la familia era cosa de débiles.  
Itzel No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su perfecta carrera de alquimista por un idiota con testosterona.

Tras unas columnas, ocultos entre sombras varios alquimistas conversaban entre susurros.

-¿Cree que ha sido lo mejor, señor?-decia una rubia de ojos rojos, que hacía poco había conseguido su titulo.

-Ella sola no lo hubiese conseguido. Pese a ser un genio de la alquimia no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Ningun alquimista puede realizar algo asi sin ayuda.-respondió un hombre de pelo negro- Aunque esta claro que se merece su fama, porque solo le hemos ayudado cuatro.

-Uhmmm...¿lo dices porque es cierto o porque es quien es?-pregunto con acidez una mujer rubia, de porte distinguido.

-Vamos, Milla...Que es nuestro jefe-le reprochó un hombre alto y musculoso

-Cierra la boca, Louis-le contestó esta, enojada. Ambos se enzarzaron en una discusion entre susurros. Bueno, mas bien ella arremetía contra el hombre mientras este intentaba calmarla.

-Señor...¿no deberíamos detenerlos?

-Tanquila Riza...ya se cansarán...

* * *

**Esto no es un capitulo en sí, solo una introduccion a la historia. Para los que no hayais reconocido a los soldados ocultos (Cosa que dudo, porque se dicen nombres XD) Son Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong y Olivier Milla Armstrong.**

**Dejad Reviews, plis. Me alegra saber que leen mis historias. (acepto criticas de todas clases, ideas, ocurrencia y demas XD)**

**MATTA NE!  
**

**BlackRoseKuraiBara©**


	2. ALUCINACIONES REENCUENTROS Y PETICIONES

**Aquí os dejo el 1º capitulo del fic ¡Y pronto el 3º! Espero que os guste **

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: El fic se desarrolla después de la película. Me disculpo de antemano si hay contradicciones o cosas raras, pero yo me estoy leyendo el manga y del anime me faltan capitulos por ver.(Aunque he visto la peli)**

**I****ré indicando las edades segun avance la historia para que nadie se lie (aunque al final me liaré yo XD)**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años**

* * *

**1º capitulo: ALUCINACIONES, REENCUENTROS Y PETICIONES DESESPERADAS.**

Winry cerró fuertemente los ojos y sintió un pequeño mareo y una extraña sensacion de estar flotando. Cuando los volvió a abrir se dió cuenta de que estaba en el aseo público de una cafetería.  
Suspiró, por lo menos su llegada no había llamado la atención. Salió del baño y miró el local. Había varios militares, ademas de algunas parejas y los camareros. Al salir miró hacia todos lados, intentando saber donde se encontraba.

El lugar era bello, pero estaba apagado. Era como si una guerra hubiera caido sobre la ciudad. Y así debía de ser, pues no paraba de ver militares.

La joven resopló e intentó concentrarse en su misión: encontrarles.

Estuvo un buen rato recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, preguntando a todo el mundo, pero nadie parecia conocerlos o, si los conocían, no sabían indicarle su paradero exacto. aquello parecia no tener fin.

Entonces se cruzó con un agente inquietamente identico al fallecido Maes Hughes.

-D-disculpe...-dijo ella

-¿Ocurre algo, jovencita?-

-B-bueno...E-estoy buscando a alguien...

-¿Y quien es ese alguien?

-Dos chicos...Hermanos.-contestó Winry, intentando no dar mas informacion.

-Yo conozco a muchos hermanos-contestó el agente-como no me de mas datos...

-Bueno...Son rubios, El mayor tiene los ojos dorados y el pequeño verdes...-dijo ella, intentando no dar nombres

-Uhmmm...¿algun dato mas?-

-Esto...-no sabía si decirlo o no.-...El mayor es... mas bajo que el pequeño.

El policía rompió alegremente en carcajadas.

-Debe de referirse a los hermanos Elric- ella asintió- Si, los conozco. viven a un par de manzanas de aquí, hacia la izquierda.

-Ah! muchas gracias!-respondio la chica.

-¿Es familiar o conocida de ellos?-

-Amiga de la infancia- respondió ella

-Uhm...¿Y cuan es su nombre?-

La joven no sabía si mentir o no. Podía ser peligroso. Sin embargo ese hombre no parecia mala persona, y parecia llevarse bien con los Elric.

-Winry...Winry Rockbell...-contestó, al fin.

-Así que usted es ESA Winry...-Las palabras del policia estaban llenas de curiosidad- Vaya...Si, es usted tan bonita como me comentó...

-¿Quien?-

-Nada, olvidelo...Será mejor que se dé prisa si quiere dar con los Elric.

la chica asintió, volvió a darle las gracias al hombre y salió corriendo.

-Creo que ese mocoso entrometido por fin va a probar de su medicina...Tendrá que enfrentarse directamente a la verdad, como me obligó a mi que hiciera-murmuró Hughes, divertido-Gracia...¿que puedo prepararle hoy para cenar?

Y siguió su camino tarareando una cancion.

Winry caminó un par de calles mas. Entonces lo vió. tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos para comprobar que no le engañaban. Un joven de cabello largo y de color rubio oscuro recogido en una cola le daba de comer a un gatito a un lado de la calle desierta. La chica rió por lo bajo, feliz. algunas costumbres nunca cambiaban.

Se acercó a él por detras. eso iba a ser divertido.

-...Quizas podría llevarte a casa conmigo...-le murmuraba el rubio al animal.

-Creo que a Edward no le haría ninguna gracia, Al- dijo Winry, divertida.

El joven se quedó estático y se giró muy lentamente. al ver quien le había hablado, se levantó con rapidez y retrocedió varios pasos, asustado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¡Maldicion! esto no me puede estar ocurriendo...- dijo el joven alquimista- Se suponía que las alucinaciones eran cosa de Nii-san.

-Diecinueve años y aun sigues llamandole Nii-san...que gracia-comentó Winry- ¿Y que es esa estupidez de las alucinaciones?

-¿C-c-c-c-c-como diantres...-intento decir Alphonse, pero se le notaba nervioso y algo asustado- ¿Eres real, entonces?

-Tan real como tú y ese gato.-

-¡Eso es imposible!-alegó el joven do ojos verdes-¡Destruimos la puerta y Mustang tambien!

-Bueno, es cierto. y fue dificil poder acceder a este mundo...peero lo logré.

-Entonces...¿Eres tú, Winry?-la cara del chico se iluminó de golpe al ver como ella asentía- ¡No sabes como me alegro de verte!

Y a continuacion abrazó a su amiga de la infancia.

-cuando Ed se entere...- alphonse rió entre dientes- bueno...¿Y que haces aquí?

-Será mejor que os lo explique cuando Ed esté delante...

-Bien, entonces vamos-contestó Al- Mi hermano está en casa

el chico cogió en sus brazos al gatito y comenzó a caminar. Winry le miró con reproche.

-Al, deja ese gato donde estaba- le dijo con los brazos en jarras.

-Tsk...-se quejó él, dejando al animalito en el suelo y reanudando la marcha.

A los cinco minutos entraron a un edificio y subieron al tercer piso. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la derecha y Alphonse sacó una llave para abrirla.

-Tu espera en el bestíbulo- le indicó a la rubia-Ed está en el Salón y quiero darle una sorpresa.

"Mas bien un buen susto" penso Winry, mirando como el chico entraba por una puerta.

-Nii-san, ya estoy aqui-informó. Edward apartó el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ya lo veo...¿Hoy no traes nada?-preguntó receloso-¿Ningun gato?

-Nada de gatos...

-¿Y algun otro de tus desvalidos protegidos?-Se refería a los animales heridos que Alphonse solía llevar a casa y cuidar con mimo hasta que sanaban. Entonces Edward le obligaba a dejarlos en libertad, a gritos, por lo que Al no tenia mas remedio que obedecer.

-Bueno...Desvalida, desvalida no esta...pero...

-¿Es hembra?-Preguntó el Fullmetal-

-Al menos en apariencia sí...-

-TE HE OIDO, ALPHONSE ELRIC!- gritó una enfadada Winry entrando en el salon y golpeando al pobre chico en la cabeza con una de sus llaves inglesas.

Primera reaccion de Edward: la miró perplejo

Segunda reaccion de Edward: se frotó con fuerza los ojos

Tercera reaccion de Edward: Parpadeo varias veces.

Cuarta reaccion de Edward: Se tomó el pulso y se pellizco en el brazo bueno

-¡AHHHHHH!! UN ESPECTRO!!- esa fue la quinta reaccion.

el joven pegó un grito histérico y se hizo un lio al intentar levantarse, por lo que...PLAFFFF... se cayó de la silla, dandose tal golpe que, en lugar de ver las estrellas, vió el futuro.

-Esto...hermano...-intentó decir Alphonse, sobandose el lugar donde había sido golpeado- Ella no es...

-NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!! EXISTEN LOS FANTASMAS!!-El joven seguía con su locura, gritando y corriendo de aquí para allá.

cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo mas, Winry tomo aire y, tanquilamente, caminó hacia donde se había detenido Acero, que seguia gritando algo sobre una pitonisa.

Empuñó su reluciente llave inglesa...la levantó con decision y...

CLANK!!

A continuacion se pudo ver a Edward Elric tirado en el suelo y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Era la segunda vez que veía el futuro en diez minutos.

Cuando Ed se hubo calmado y hubo aceptado que Winry era real se sentaron frete a unas tazas de té a conversar.

-...interesante...así que ahora Roy Mustang es Fuhrer y ha impuesto una especie de gobierno parlamentario...

-Si-confirmó Winry

-Yo me alegro por él-Dijo Al- Y me alegro de que todos esten bien...

-¿Y como has logrado venir?-preguntó el mayor de los dos hermanos.

-le pedí ayuda a una amiga...Entre las dos investigamos todo sobre la puerta...tardamos un año en conseguir la informacion y casi otro mas en ajustar hasta el mas minimo detalle...

-Así que...te has hecho alquimista...-dijo Ed

-Bueno...Ella me enseñó algo de alquimia pero no tengo ningun titulo ni nada por el estilo. Mi alquimia es muy basica.-Explicó Winry- Pero mi amiga es una gran alquimista y...

-Entiendo...-dijo Al

-Y...bueno...¿A que has venido?- KLANCK! la pregunta de Edward tuvo como respuesta un golpetazo de parte de la chica. Alphonse negaba con resignacion.

-Yo...-Winry se habia puesto seria- He venido a buscaros...

los jovenes la miraron con incredulidad.

-Win...nosotros...-

-Ya se que no quereis volver pero...¡pero allí hay mucha gente que os extraña!-le cortó la joven- El fuhrer Mustang, la coronel Hawkeye, el teniente Armstron y su hermana mayor la teniente primera Armstrong, Sigu Curtis, la abuela Pinako...

-Winry, escucha...-intentó decir Ed. La chica había comenzado a llorar.

-Lo digo en serio...Todos os echan de menos, aunque no lo digan...Y yo...-Esto ultimo lo murmuro- Yo ya no sabia que hacer...

La joven notó una mano sobre su hombro y levantó la cabeza. Edward Elric estaba agachado junto a ella, mirándola con dulzura (Nta: contando con que en la pelicula se ve que Ed maduró bastante y que ya tiene 21 años le daremos una oportunidad XD)

Winry acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado y crecido (sobre todo en el caso de Ed). Alphonse medía ya 1'84 metros mientras que Ed había conseguido llegar a la nada despreciable altura de 1'75.

La joven lo miró esperando que hablase. El chico no se hizo esperar mucho.

-Mira, Win...es cierto que aqui hemos conseguido llevar una vida apacible y normal pero...no es tan perfecta como piensas...Estamos en medio de una posible guerra mundial que ha empezado este pais y la verdad es que sin la alquimia es todo bastante aburrido- el joven se alzó y miró por la ventana.

-Lo que Nii-san intenta decir es...¿Cuando nos vamos?

A la joven Rockbell se le iluminó el rostro, dedicandoles una hermosa sonrisa a ambos hermanos. Edward Elric salió a paso ligero a su habitación, alegando tener que preparar sus cosas, para esconder el brutal sonrojo que había atacado sus mejillas.

Tardaron mas o menos una hora en poner todo en orden. Prepararon dos maletas con lo indispensable de cada uno y dejaron una nota sobre la mesa del salon indicando que se iban del país por seguridad.

Con todo esto listo, ya solo quedaba regresar a casa. Y, despues de mucho tiempo, alphonse pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano, sin ningun rastro de la amarga melancolia que arrastraba desde hacía años.

* * *

**  
Bueno...Y hasta aquí el 1º capitulo...Lo sé, me ha quedado medio raro y los personajes están un poco OOC...intentaré que no se salgan mucho de sus caracteres pero, al haber crecido y, supuestamente, madurado, es normal que no siempre reaccionen igual que como lo harían antes. (aunque es imposible privar a Winry lo de azotar con la llave inglesa a todo el que la haga enfadar XD).**

**Como siempre, espero vuestros Reviews con ideas, opiniones y demás.**

**MATTA NE!**

**BlackRoseKuraiBara©**


	3. ¡ELLA ES ICE ALCHEMIST!

**Hola, soy BlackRoseKuraiBara y aquí os traigo el 2º capitulo de mi fic.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: El fic se desarrolla después de la película. Me disculpo de antemano si hay contradicciones o cosas raras, pero yo me estoy leyendo el manga y del anime me faltan capitulos por ver.(Aunque he visto la peli)**

**Iré indicando las edades segun avance la historia para que nadie se lie (aunque al final me liaré yo XD)**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años **

* * *

**2º CAPITULO: ¡ELLA ES ICE ALCHEMIST!**

A la joven Rockbell se le iluminó el rostro, dedicandoles una hermosa sonrisa a ambos hermanos. Edward Elric salió a paso ligero a su habitación, alegando tener que preparar sus cosas, para esconder el brutal sonrojo que había atacado sus mejillas.

Tardaron mas o menos una hora en poner todo en orden. Prepararon dos maletas con lo indispensable de cada uno y dejaron una nota sobre la mesa del salon indicando que se iban del país por seguridad.

Con todo esto listo, ya solo quedaba regresar a casa. Y, despues de mucho tiempo, Alphonse pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano, sin ningun rastro de la amarga melancolia que arrastraba desde hacía años.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó Alphonse.

La joven entregó el papel doblado a Edward, quien lo miró con curiosidad, era el dibujo detallado de un circulo alquimico. No hicieron falta explicaciones ni aclaraciones. El rubio tardó diez minutos en pintar el entrevesado circulo en el suelo. Al acabar miró a Winry.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No-contestó la chica. Y le colocó a cada uno un colgante. A continuación se puso el suyo, con sumo cuidado.

- Veo que tu amiga pensó en todo...-murmuro el joven de ojos dorados- Bien, apartate, Winry.

La chica obedeció y los hermanos Elric juntaron las manos para, posteriormente, apoyarlas en el circulo.

-Coge nuestras cosas y ponlas en el centro-

Tras esto, ambos hermanos se levantaron y se colocaron junto con Winry y sus dos maletas en el centro del circulo. Un chorro de luz cegadora se los tragó.

Winry volvió a sentir de nuevo esa sensacion extraña. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban en el sótano y, frente a ellos, estaban Alex Louis Armstrong y su hermana mayor.

-Bienvenidos, chicos-dijo Olivie Milla Armstrong-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Esto...-Winry estaba algo desconcertada. buscó a Itzel con la mirada pero no la encontró- ¿Donde está?

Su pregunta iba dirigida a Milla, porque en ese momento los hermanos Elric estaban muy ocupados intentando que Alex Louis Armstrong, el alquimista del brazo fuerte, dejase de llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Estaba agotada.-contestó la mujer, suponiendo a quien se refería la joven Rockbell- Ha estado casi tres horas seguidas canalizando energía asi que le hemos tenido que relevar.

-P-pero...vosotros...

-¿De verdad pensabais que podriais establecer la conexion vosotras solas?. Ni siquiera un Alquimista internacional puede lograr eso.

-Entiendo...

-El Fuhrer y Hawkeye han llevado a casa a tu amiga, asi que no te preocupes-finalizó Milla Armstrong- Y hablando de Alquimistas...Louis, deja de abrazar de esa manera a los chicos, que les vas a asfixiar.

El hombre los soltó entre disculpas. Los hermanos Elric intentaban recuperar el aire perdido a bocanadas.

-Bueno, chicos...Supongo que querreis seguir siendo alquimistas, ¿Cierto?-Dijo el teniente segundo.

-Obviamente- respondió Edward- Aunque...

-Pues tendreis que examinaros-le cortó el hombre-Roy Mustang me ha pedido que os indique que os quiere ver en su despacho mañana por la mañana para prepararlo todo. Será mejor que te los lleves a casa, Winry. Has estado casi cinco horas fuera y necesitais descansar

-EHH?? TANTO TIEMPO??-se alarmó ella.-Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa y os enseñe vuestro cuarto.

-¿Ahora vives en Ciudad Central?-Preguntó Alphonse

-Bueno, a medias. Lo que ocurre es que debido a mi trabajo paso largas temporadas aquí. Aunque voy a visitar a la abuela Pinako a Rizembul siempre que puedo- explicó la joven, caminando hacia la salida.

-Bueno, demonos prisa...Mañana hay que estar en el despacho del Fuhrer a primera hora.

-Creí que seguías sin poder aguantar a Mustang, Nii-san...

-Y sigo sin poder aguantarlo...solo quiero ver su cara cuando vea que he sobrepasado el metro setenta de estatura-sonrió con malicia- Y ahora que lo pienso ¡Tu tambien dijiste que no lo pasaría!

-Bueno...-se excusó Winry-Es que eras tan ENANO...

-Pero YA NO LO SOY-respondió el joven.

-Sigues siendo BAJITO para tu edad...mira sino a Al...

-¡Siempre Al!¡PUES TU...-y siguieron discutiendo

-Aquí van otra vez...como en los viejos tiempos...-murmuró Alphonse con una sonrisa tranquila-Como se nota que hemos vuelto a casa.

--

La llegada de los Elric al Cuartel General a la mañana siguiente causó un gran revuelo. Todos los soldados que los habían conocido en algún momento se les acercaronp para saludarles afectuosamente. los militares María Ross y Denny Bloch los recibieron alegremente y bastante aliviados al verlos sanos y salvos.  
Ni que decir que Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc y Kain Fuery, antiguos aliados de Roy Mustang, fueron unos de los que mas se alegraron de verlos.

-Nii-san...-dijo de pronto Alphonse-¿No notas...nada raro?

-Uhm...

el rubio miró hacia todos lados. Militares llevando papeleo de un despacho a otro, caminando con gesto firme, saludando a superiores, Hombres charlando animadamente en el pasillo, mujeres con falda...

-¿¡MUJERES CON FALDA?!-la sorpresa del mayor de los Elric fué mayuscula.

Al final, Roy mustang había cumplido dos de sus sueños mas codiciados;

Convertirse en Fuhrer...y que el uniforme femenino incluyera falda.

Alphonse llamó a la puerta del despacho de Mustang mientras su hermano gruñía algo sobre un pervertido en potencia.

-Ah! Edward y Alphonse Elric- la que les había abierto la puerta era Riza Hawkeye- Cuanto tiempo...Me alegro mucho de veros bien.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó Al. su hermano la ignoró y pasó al despacho. Aunque la imagen de la mano derecha de Mustang en falda era algo chocante.

-Acabemos de una vez, viejo salido-le espetó

-Vaya...Si es Chibi-Ed...-contestó el aludido con una sonrisa socarrona.-Veo que has crecido un poco...Aunque, por supuesto, Alphonse sigue siendo mas alto que tú.

-Grrrrr...-el joven se sentó bruscamente en una silla y repitió la frase- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Alphonse suspiró resignado y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de su hermano. Ambas frente al escritorio del Fuhrer.

-Bueno...La pregunta es clara. ¿Quereis seguir siendo alquimistas nacionales o no?

-La respuesta es clara-contestó Edward- NO

-Uhm...es una pena...ahora los alquimistas que trabajan para el ejercito tienen plena libertad para aceptar o rechazar misiones..así como acceso ilimitado a bibliotecas y archivos...

Ed miró fijamente a Mustang. Aquello era un golpe bajo.

-...ademas, creo que tambien va incluido un apartamento...-Mustang fingió desilusion- Es una pena...tendré que llamar a otros para que...

-ESPERA LLAMITAS!!-Gritó el mayor de los Elric-¿dices que podremos elegir si aceptar o no las misiones?

-Podreis hacer lo que os venga en gana, dentro de unos limites, claro...

-¿Como lo haciamos antes?-El hombre asintió- Uhm...¿Tengo que llevar uniforme?

El Fuhrer rompió a reir.

-Normalmente es obligatorio, pero sabiendo quienes sois sé que no os lo vais a poner...

-¿Como está tan seguro?-Preguntó Alphonse

-Porque los jovenes sois así. Basta que se os imponga algo como para que hagais lo contrario

-Parece saber mucho del tema...

-Ten por seguro que sí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Riza la abrió y un soldado entró con aire cohibido.

-Siento molestarlo, señor...-dijo el hombre-pero me dijo que cuando llegase le avisara y...

-Si, si...lo recuerdo.-contestó el Fuhrer- Y bien, ¿Donde está?

- La traigo conmigo. Esta hablando con la teniente primera Armstrong, señor

-Bien. hagala pasar, soldado-contestó Mustang- Y gracias.

El hombre asintió y salió de allí en busca de la persona que traía consigo. Riza volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Me gustaría presentaros a alguien...-siguió el Fuhrer, mirando a los Elric- Es quién descubrió como traeros de vuelta y quién ayudó en el proceso...Bueno, mas bien quien lo llevó a cabo casi sin ayuda.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y una joven de metro cincuenta y seis de estatura (sin contar los tacones) y largo y lacio cabello castaño claro entró y miró al Fuhrer con sus fríos ojos morados. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dió unos pasos hacia el escritorio.  
Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y ua camiseta negra y morada, pegada al cuerpo. Calzaba unas botas de tacon y cuero negro. En el hombro izquierdo, en la zona del homoplato, llevaba tatuado el simbolo de la alquimia.  
Sus delicadas manos iban cubiertas con unos guantes negros con un circulo alquímico grabado en las palmas.

-¿Me llamabas?-Su voz era tranquila y pausada.

-Si-contestó el Fuhrer- Quería presentarte a los causantes de tu peripecia alquímica con la señorita Rockbell.

La joven le miró. Su expresión era insondable.

- Te presento a Edward y Alphonse Elric- completó el hombre de cabello negro- Chicos, os presento a mi sobrina; Itzel Mustang.

La joven se giró y miró a los dos hermanos.

-Edward Elric...-su voz seguia siendo pausada y sin ningun rastro de emoción- Mas conocido como El alquimista de Acero...Fullmetal...

El joven asintió orgulloso.

-Tenía curiosidad por conocerte...No eres tan enano como mencionó mi tío...-Una expresion de rabia contenida apareció en el rostro del joven.

Entonces la chica miró fijamente a su hermano y una leve sonrisa apareció en su imperturbable rostro.

-Alphonse Elric...-dijo, sin dejar de sonreir- Cuanto tiempo...Has cambiado mucho. La ultima vez que nos vimos yo era una chiquilla perdida por el cuartel general y tú un trozo de hojalata parlante.

El joven alquimista rió divertido.

-Bueno...la verdad es que tantos años afectan a la apariencia de la gente...-contestó-Te veo bien, ¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento de alquimista?

La joven le mostró el reloj que la acreditaba como alquimista nacional.

-Lo cual me recuerda...-Roy mustang sacó dos relojes y se los lanzó a los hermanos- Esto es vuestro. Son los que originalmente se os otorgaron. Los encontramos despues de que os fuerais de un modo tan...inesperado.

-¿Siguen conociendote como el alquimista inmortal?-la pregunta de Itzel pilló a Alphonse por sorpresa- No te sorprendas...En este trabajo todos nos conocemos, sobre todo por los sobrenombres...

-Si. Ya me llamaban así antes de irme a la otra dimension y no creo que quieran calentarse la cabeza buscando otro apodo...

-¿Y a ti como se te conoce?-Esta vez habló Edward

-Me llaman La alquimista de hielo...-respondió ella, sin darle importancia

-Interesante contraste con tu tío...¿Y se puede saber el por qué?

Una sonrisa misteriosa cruzó el rostro de la joven. Apoyó la mano sobre el escritorio y acto seguido congeló buena parte de él. Los chicos comprendieron. Su tio suspiro resignado y descongeló el escritorio intentando no chamuscarlo.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, Itzel...- Ella le ignoro

-Si ya está todo...debo marcharme.-dijo la joven- he quedado con Winry y con Scieszka para comer.

Su tío asintió y Riza la acompaño hasta la muerta. Hablaron un rato en la entrada y luego Itzel se marchó.

-Esta chica...Solo tiene 18 años pero es toda un prodigio...aunque nadie podrá superaros a vosotros en cuanto a prodigios con la alquimia, claro...

-no sabia que tuviese una sobrina...-Dijo Ed

-Mi hermano y su mujer eran alquimistas...soldados...Murieron hace años y yo me hice cargo del cuidado y la educacion de Itzel. En la lejanía, claro...Aunque me seguré de que no le faltase de nada.

-¿Y que ocurre con nuestro examen de alquimistas?-Preguntó Alphonse- Armstrong dijo que lo teníamos que hacer.

-Por esta vez haré la vista gorda...Consideradlo vuestro regalo de bienvenida.- El alquimista de la llama sonrió.

Al salir del despacho de Mustang, Edward miró a su hermano de forma inquisitiva e insinuante.

-Vaaaya...-dijo, riendo entre dientes- Así que Itzel y tú ya os conocíais...

-¡No me mires así, Nii-san!-contestó Alphonse- Solo la ví una vez, hace años.

-¿Y en que ocasion fué tu encuentro con Ice Alchemist, si puede saberse?-

-Mira, Hermano-cortó Alphonse, nervioso- Solo se perdió por aquí. Yo la acompañé hasta el despacho de Mustang. Fin de la historia.

-Incleible...te has irritado...

-Tu irritas a cualquiera, hermano...

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, caminando hacia la salida.

-Es bastante fría...-añadió Edward, de pronto. Para poco despues añadir- Pero es bastante bonita...Es comprensible.

-¿Como?

-Que te guste, es comprensible.

-Mira, Ed, no me gusta, ¿Vale?- Alphonse estaba algo molesto- Solo nos conocemos. Hace años que no nos veíamos y punto. Ni siquiera me he fijado bien en ella.

-Eso no es lo que dijeron tus ojos cuando la vieron...

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que dijeron tus ojos cuando vieron a Winry sonreir?- se defendió el ojiverde-¿O ya no te acuerdas de la excusa barata que utilizaste para ocultar que estabas mas rojo que un tomate maduro?

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema- Gruñó Edward.

-Si, sera mejor...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 2. bastante mas largo que el anterior, creo yo...Espero que os esté gustando. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**_.Mika.Alchemist. _(Me alegro de que te guste)**

**_Gabe Logan_ (Gracias por leerme )**

**_etsuko_ (Mi anterior fic incumplia varias reglas de FFC por lo que me vi obligada a eliminarlo. Era ****eso o modificar casi todos los dialogos y las situaciones para evitar tanto parecido on la pelicula, y era mucho trabajo. En lugar de eso decidí escribir este fic, que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando ecuentre tiempo libre(quizás en septiembre) modificaré mi otro fic y lo subiré)**

**_Leiram_ (Gracias por tu comentario )**

**Y gracias a todos los que, sin dejar reviews, lo estais leyendo.**

**Bueno...antes de irme, y como española orgullosa que soy, solo me quda una cosa por agregar...PASAMOS DE CUARTOOOOOOOS!! CHUPAOS ESA ITALIANOS!! NO PUDISTEIS CON SAN IKER "MILAGRO" CASILLAS!!**

**Ejem...bueno, tras este momento de euforia...**

**Hasta el capitulo 3...**

**MATTA NE!!**

**BLACKOSEKURAIBARA**


	4. PROBLEMAS EVIDENTES

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de The legend of the Ice Alchemist.**

**Espero que os este gustando!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: El fic se desarrolla después de la película. Me disculpo de antemano si hay contradicciones o cosas raras, pero yo me estoy leyendo el manga y del anime me faltan capitulos por ver.(Aunque he visto la peli)**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: PROBLEMAS EVIDENTES**

_-Mira, Ed, no me gusta, ¿Vale?- Alphonse estaba algo molesto- Solo nos conocemos. Hace años que no nos veíamos y punto. Ni siquiera me he fijado bien en ella._

_-Eso no es lo que dijeron tus ojos cuando la vieron..._

_-¿Quieres hablar de lo que dijeron tus ojos cuando vieron a Winry sonreir?- se defendió el ojiverde-¿O ya no te acuerdas de la excusa barata que utilizaste para ocultar que estabas mas rojo que un tomate maduro?_

_-Será mejor que dejemos el tema- Gruñó Edward._

_-Si, sera mejor..._

_..._

-Dime, Winry...¿Como conociste a la sobrina del Fuhrer?- Edward se encontraba sentado en una silla de la cocina, leyendo por encima un libro sobre circulos alquímicos complejos.

-Nos presentó Mustang. Fué poco después de que regresaras con Al a ese mundo.-Respondió la joven- Acabamos haciendonos amigas y, bueno, al final le pedí que me ayudara a traeros de vuelta. Gracias a Scieszka conseguimos acceder a informacion bastante dificil de obtener. Al final adquirimos la costumbre de salir a comer las tres juntas una vez a la semana para hablar de los progresos y de otras cosas.

-Por lo menos parece que se comporta como una chica normal...

-Teniendo en cuenta de quien es sobrina, a lo que se dedica y que tanto su pasado como lo que piensa es un misterio...Si, es una chica bastante normal.-contestó Winry

-Así que es una chica fría y cerrada y una alquimista prodigio...-murmuró Edward- Está claro que su sobrenombre le viene que ni pintado.

-Eso no te lo discuto...-la chica terminó de fregar y se sentó frente al rubio, secandose las manos con un trapo.

-Tiene un nombre bastante extraño.

-Es Ishbalí. Al parecer su abuela materna era de allí.-Explicó Winry- Significa 'El lucero de la tarde.'

-Bonita traduccion...Y eso explicaría Sus extraños ojos

-Su madre tenía los ojos rojos y su padre azules. Pero aun así tener los ojos morados no es muy habitual.

-¿Sabías que Al y ella ya se conocían?-preguntó intencionadamente el joven de ojos dorados

-¿En serio?

-Al parecer, cuando aún era una armadura se la encontró perdida por el cuartel general de Ciudad central y la llevó con Mustang...

-Y tú estas celoso porque...-

-¿Que? No estoy celoso. Solo me parece extraño-

-Te estas liando tu solo, Ed.-le dijo Winry- Alphonse se la encontró perdida y la ayudó. Ahora se han reencontrado por casualidad. No le des mas vueltas.

El joven suspiró.

-supongo que tienes razón- sonrió levemente y cambio de tema- ¿como te lo has pasado con las chicas?

-Bien, ya sabes...hablamos mucho y fuimos de compras...Ah! y fuimos a un restaurante precioso. Deberíamos ir un día, te encantará la comida de allí.

-Cuando tú quieras, Win- Ed se levantó, medio bostezando, y le revolvió el pelo a la joven- Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir con Al a ver la casa que nos han conseguido los militares.

-Yo tengo que terminar un encargo que debo entregar mañana- contestó ella

-Bien, pero no te acuestes tarde...-

La joven asintió levemente, viendo como Edward se dirigía al salon, a despertar a su hermano para obligarle a acostarse en una cama. Definitivamente Edward y Alphonse Elric sí que habían cambiado en aquellos años. Aunque esos cambios solo se manisfestaran de vez en cuando.

Los cambios psicologicos, claro, porque lo fisicos eran mas que evidentes.  
Alphonse había vuelto a crecer y se había convertido en un encantador y guapo joven lleno de dulzura e inocencia. Demasiada inocencia para sus 19 años, la verdad.

En cuanto a Edward, había dejado de ser un enano, aunque seguía siendo bajito para tener 21 años. Sus rasgos eran casi por completo los de un adulto, atractivos. Sus largos cabellos dorados como el sol iban recogidos en una coleta, sus increibles ojos dorados se habían dulcificado pero seguían llenos de pasión y valentía. Aunque aún quedaban rastros del Edward que fué en su adolescencia. Seguía odiando la leche con toda su alma. seguía reaccionando de manera brusca en muchas ocasiones y seguía lleno de aquella vitalidad tan caracteristica de él. Edward había cambiado, pero seguía provocandole aquella sensación en la boca del estómago cada vez que lo veía, y sus gestos, sonrisas y reacciones, asi como su fisico eran, a ojos de Winry, una tentación. En otras palabras, Edward Elric se había vuelto irremediablemente irresistible para cualquier fémina.

La joven rubia agitó la cabeza, intentando despejarse. ¿¡Pero en qué narices estaba pensando?! ¿Como podía permitirse divagar sobre Ed de aquella manera? Él solo era y siempre sería, su buen amigo de la infancia. Por mucho que este hecho la estuviese matando por dentro.Definitivamente aquello podría traerle muchos quebraderos de cabeza, así que se encerró en su taller a terminar el trabajo. Eso siempre la aislaba de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fueran engranajes, tornillos o visagras.

En una habitación en penumbra un joven de ojos dorados se miraba el automail, con una mirada extrañamente ensimismada.

'Tendré que pedirle a Winry que le heche una ojeada' pensó.

Winry...Definitivamente el día anterior se había llevado un buen susto al verla, y mas aún tan cambiada. Seguía con su humor de siempre, pero mas madura, mas adulta. Ed había conseguido ser mas alto que ella y también había conseguido llegar a sentir cosas que guardaba bajo llave en su mente y que habían salido como una explosión de fuegos artificiales al ver de nuevo a la joven Rockbell frente a él, con una llave inglesa en la mano y cara de profunda, pero pasajera, indignación hacia el menor de los Elric. Jamás olvidaría el brillo de sus ojos cuando ambos hermanos admitieron estar deseando regresar, ni esa encantadora sonrisa que provocaba brutales sonrojos en el joven.

Por no hablar de su figura. Porque, amigos míos, Acero también era humano, y hombre además. Y como todo hombre humano heterosexual le era imposible resistirse a las mujeres. Mejor dicho a cierta mujer... A cierta experta en automails que en esos momentos debía de estar trabajando en el el pequeño taller, junto a la cocina. Con su tipica expresión de concentración, mordiendose ligeramente el labio inferior y ladeando la cabeza, buscando la perfeccion en su trabajo. Esa chica le traía de cabeza. Había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había soñado con ella desde que le abrazó de aquella manera cuando lo vió sano y salvo. De regreso. Jamás se pudo perdonar el irse sin despedirse de ella pero tuvo que hacerlo. Porque estaba seguro de que si la volvía a ver una vez mas sería incapaz de cruzar de nuevo la puerta. Y ahora estaba allí. En la casa de la chica, a escasos metros de distancia.

Alphonse, que dormía en la cama contigua a la suya, murmuró algo entre sueños y se giró, dandole la espalda a su hermano. Edward solo pudo captar unas pocas palabras. Entre las que destacaban 'Gatita', 'hielo', y "alquimista".

Prefirió ignorarlo y no intentar averiguar que diablos estaba soñando su hermano menor, porque con la mente como la tenía le venían a la cabeza ideas tan disparatadas como la sobrina del Fuhrer con un insinuante disfraz de felino. Y, siendo sincero, su hermano era MUY MUY inocente para soñar algo asi...¿verdad?.

Entonces una imagen acudió a su mente sin haber sido invitada. Winry disfrazada de gatita y gateando sobre su cama, hacia él.

Ed resopló, resignado a lo evidente...¿Era cosa suya o en esos momentos hacía un calor sofocante?

...

-¿Está seguro, Havoc?- preguntaba el Fuhrer, taladrandolo con sus ojos negros.

- Por quinta vez, señor...SI-contestó el hombre- La descripción del culpable del ataque a esos dos Alquimistas coincide con uno de ellos.

Roy Mustang estaba sentado en su pespacho, con el rostro apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas

-Es imposible...Acero los eliminó.uno por uno...uno tras otro...

-¿Que vamos a hacer, señor?-preguntó Havoc.

Mustang no sabía a ciencia cierta que decir. Los ataques comenzaron dos días después del regreso de los Elric y de eso hacía ya poco mas de una semana. Los ataque a los alquimistas habían sido continuos pero solo tres de ellos llegaron a ser mortales.

El Fuhrer sintió una fuerte mano de mujer apoyada en su hombro. Levantó la vista y se topó con los rojizos ojos de Riza Hawkeye. La mujer esbozó una debil sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Aviso a los Elric para que vengan?- preguntó. Mustang asintió, devolviendole una debil, pero falsa, sonrisa- Bien, señor.

-Otra cosa...-dijo Havoc antes de salir del despacho junto con Hawkeye- Sé que quieres protegerla, pero esta tambien es su lucha, Roy. Ella tambien es alquimista, lo quieras o no-

El Fuhrer Roy Mustang se quedó solo en su despacho. Miró por la ventana y suspiró profundamente. No, definitivamente no lo permitiría. Aquello era peligroso y no iba a tolerar involucrarla en aquello. Fuese su lucha o no lo fuese. Por muy alquimista que fuese, por muy habil que demostrara ser...ella no estaría en el campo de batalla.

* * *

**Ya sé que es muy corto, pero era necesario... Sobre los pensamientos de Ed y Win...Bueno, tenía ganas de reflejar que , por mucho que no lo parezcan, ellos tambien son humanos y tienen sus pensamientos picantes y sus fantasias eroticas XD. Lo de si Al estaba o no soñando con lo que pensó Ed os lo dejo a vuestro criterio. **

**Uhmmm, interesante idea... ¿que creeis que estaba soñando Alphonse? Dejad vuestras opiniones en los Reviews para que yo pueda leerlas! **

**  
Otro dato: El nombre de Itzel es de origen Maya. y si, significa exactamente lo que puse mas arriba.**

**Gracias por vuestros Reviews, me alegra saber que os está gustando. ¡Pronto 90 hits! gracias de verdad (reverencia)**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA©**


	5. LA LEY DE LA EQUIVALENCIA ALQUÍMICA

**¡Bienvenidos al cuarto capitulo de este fic! Espero que os guste. Ahora comienza la verdadera historia jejejeje ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**NOTA: El fic se desarrolla después de la película. Me disculpo de antemano si hay contradicciones o cosas raras, pero yo me estoy leyendo el manga y del anime me faltan capitulos por ver.(Aunque he visto la peli)**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4º: LA LEY DE LA EQUIVALENCIA ALQUÍMICA.**

_El Fuhrer sintió una fuerte mano de mujer apoyada en su hombro. Levantó la vista y se topó con los rojizos ojos de Riza Hawkeye. La mujer esbozó una debil sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo._

_-¿Aviso a los Elric para que vengan?- preguntó. Mustang asintió, devolviendole una debil, pero falsa, sonrisa- Bien, señor._

_-Otra cosa...-dijo Havoc antes de salir del despacho junto con Hawkeye- Sé que quieres protegerla, pero esta tambien es su lucha, Roy. Ella tambien es alquimista, lo quieras o no-_

_El Fuhrer Roy Mustang se quedó solo en su despacho. Miró por la ventana y suspiró profundamente. No, definitivamente no lo permitiría. Aquello era peligroso y no iba a tolerar involucrarla en aquello. Fuese su lucha o no lo fuese. Por muy alquimista que fuese, por muy habil que demostrara ser...ella no estaría en el campo de batalla._

...

Edward Elric apareció en la cocina de su nuevo apartamento, vestido, pero con una cara de sueño y mal humor bastante evidente.

-Buenos días, Nii-san-le dijo Al, apartando el periódico

El joven de ojos dorados gruñó unas palabras incomprensibles y se sirvió una gran taza de café.

-Para que narices me has despertado tan temprano- Preguntó ed, mientras le ponía azucar a su café.

-La coronel Hawkeye llamó para avisar que el Fuhrer nos espera.  
Edward gruñó y soltó varias lindezas con respecto a Mustang. Por su culpa se había tenido que despertar temprano. Esmas, por su culpa se habia tenido que DESPERTAR. Y eso significaba dejar de soñar. Y dejar de soñar era, en su caso, abandonar una fantasía bastante placentera con winry como protagonista.

Volvió a gruñir, enfadado.

-¿Dijo a caso que quería ese imbecil?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza.

-Solo dijo que era muy urgente. Así que debemos de darnos prisa.

-¡Y una mierda!-el grito de Edward alarmó al menor de los hermanos- Ese imbecil me ha arruinado el sueño y ahora se va a esperar.

Alphonse elric no pudo mas que suspirar resignado. Si algo sabía de todo aquello era que Ed era muy cabezota y que si decidía hacer esperar a Mustang así sería. Solo esperaba que recapacitara a tiempo.

..

Edward y Alphonse Elric aparecieron en el despacho del Fuhrer una hora despues.

Nada mas llegar se habían cruzado con Havoc y Hawkeye, que les habían puesto al corriente de los últimos sucesos. Si Ed ya estaba de ma humor antes de entrar allí, ahora estaba a punto de estrangular a alguien con sus propias manos.

Al se sentó, pero Ed, lejos de estar calmado, golpeó furioso la mesa de Mustang y le desafió con la mirada.

-Vale, 'Jefe'...desembucha-le dijo- ¿¡Que es eso de que los homunculos han vuelto?!

El hombre tomó un trago del humeante cafe y suspiró.

-Eso mismo...Ultimamente a habido ataques continuos a alquimistas. Varias investigaciones lo han confirmado.

-¿Estan...todos?-preguntó Alphonse

-Aun peor, hay tres homunculos mas- esta vez fue una voz femenina la que habló.

Los tres hombres miraron hacia la entrada. Itzel Mustang se encontraba apoyada en el humbral. Vestía una falda por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, en negro y rojo. Llevaba el abrigo típico de los alquimistas. En negro y con el simbolo de la alquimia en blanco.

(Alphonse tambien llevaba ese abrigo, solo que en rojo y con el simbolo en negro. Edward llevaba el abrigo gris, con el simbolo en rojo.)

La joven cerró la puerta y se acercó.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-preguntó su tío

-Me he enterado que planeas dejarme fuera de esto...

-Así es-contestó el hombre

-Deja de sobreprotegerme, tío

-Es por tu bien, Itzel

-Ya no soy una niña-Su tono de voz era normal, pero hablaba de manera fría y se notaba su enfado

-¡Pues no te comportes como tal y acata mis ordenes!

-Esta es mi lucha, tío Roy-la joven estaba ofuscada- Yo los traje de vuelta y yo los devolveré a la tumba.

Los dos alquimistas la miraron con asombro

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?-pregunto Edward

-Ese es el precio que tuve que pagar por traeros de regreso. El intercambio equivalente les devolvió la vida y no solo eso...

-...han aparecido otros tres mas...-recordó Alphonse, la joven asintió.

-Extraño precio...-murmuró el mayor de los Elric

-Traeros de regreso no es algo muy común-contestó la joven- Pero será mejor pensar en lo que vamos a hacer...

-¡De eso nada!-gritó Ed-¡La culpa es tuya y te las apañarás tú solita!

-¿Así me agradeces lo que hice por vosotros?

-Yo no pedí que hicieras nada, niña-continuó el joven de ojos dorados

-Bien, como quieras...Me pregunto que dirá Winry al respecto...pues fué ella quien me convenció y, segun tus deducciones, ella es la culpable, por lo que tendrá que apañarselas ella sola.

Los humos de Edward se desinflaron como un globo pinchado. Se sentó y miró al suelo, preocupado.

Al parecer los homunculos iban a por los alquimistas. Irian a por ellos cuatro, eso seguro. Y de rebote atacarian a Winry. Solo de pensar en ello se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Lo primero es tranquilizarse, Al-dijo la Ice alchemist-Sera mejor que nos reunamos esta tarde.

los tres hombres estuvieron de acuerdo.

...

Winry le hizo sentarse en una mesa de trabajo. Al parecer había vuelto a haceralgo inpensable. Le había creado otros automails, mejores si podía ser, que los anteriores. Primero le cambió el de la pierna, intentando que no le doliese demasiado, y despues continuó con el brazo.

Ed la miró mientras trabajaba y sintió un pinchazo de dolor, que nada tenia que ver con el arreglo del automail. Si los Homunculos decidian ir por ella...si algo le ocurria a la chica entonces él...

-¿Ocurre algo, Ed?-La joven mecánica, que había notado el extraño comportamiento del alquimista, lo miró con preocupacion

-No...

-¿Seguro?-la chica conectó los nerviós, terminando su trabajo y causandole gran dolor al joven.

-AUCH!!-se quejó él- ¡AVISA CUANDO HAGAS ESO!

-Contesta a mi pregunta: ¿Ocurre algo?-

la mirada de Winry, implorando la verdad, causó su rendición.

No tuvo mas remedio que contarle lo de los ataques, quién los causaba y por qué habían vuelto. Cuando terminó miró a Rockbell, que tenía una mirada triste, llena de culpabilidad. estaba al borde del llanto.

- Win...No pienses que fué culpa tuya...

-P-pero yo sabía lo del intercambio equivalente y sin embargo...

Edward se puso serio.

-Tonta...-murmuró, para luego alzar la voz- Ni por un segundo...NI POR UN MALDITO SEGUNDO pienses que es culpa tuya, ¿Me has oido?

-Ed...

El joven se levantó y se puso la camisa, evitando su mirada.

-Como vuelva a escuchar una estupidez así te arrepentirás de ello-dijo, sonando fuerte y despreocupado- Y ten por seguro que entre tu amiguita Al y yo enviaremos a esos homunculos de regreso a donde vinieron. Y me da igual si son diez o diezmil.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Winry contestó y le alzó el auricular al chico.

-Es para tí...-

Edward estuvo poco tiempo hablando, mas bien solo cruzó unas cuatro o coinco palabras.

-Soy Ed...¿Que?...¿Donde ha sido?...¿siguen allí?...Esta bien, voy para allá

Al colgar miró a Winry directamente a los ojos, con sembante serio.

-Esos homunculos han atacado...Algunos alquimistas junto con al estan enfrentandose a ellos. Yo debo de ir, en cuanto a tí ni se te ocurra salir de esta casa, ¿Te quedó claro?

Ella asintió, nerviosa.

El joven estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando escuchó la voz de Winry.

-ten...ten cuidado, Edward...-

El aludido la miró. si le habia llamado por su nombre completo debía de estar muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, no nos pasara nada- Le dedico una sonrisa y se marchó.

Cuando Winry Rockbell dejó de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo del edificio se derrumbó. Cayó sobre el sofá y lloró amargamente. Ahora que lo había conseguido recuperar volvía a marcharse para exponerse al peligro. Nunca se llegaría a acostumbrar a aquella sensacion que le oprimia el pecho y le quitaba el aire. Nunca.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 4º. Bueno, ya tenemos todos los ingredientes para la accion del fic. Los homunculos han hecho acto de presencia, aunque indirectamente. La relación de Ed y Winry parece avanzar a paso de tortuga. Alphonse sigue con su caracte, serio pero inocente. Itzel se siente sobreprotegida por su tío. Mustan y Hawkeye parecen haber acortado distancias...Y YO SIGO SIN NOVIO!! XDXDXD**

**En fin...despues de tan patética confesión... Gracias por vuestros Reviews...inf...INF...me haceis tan feliz...  
**

**MATTA NE!!**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA**


	6. ENREVESADOS GARABATOS

**¡¡HOLA!! hoy vengo con energía. Aquí os dejo el 5º capitulo de The legend of the Ice Alchemist.**

**Me alegro mucho de que la historia esté gustando, en serio**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5º: ENREVESADOS GARABATOS**  
_._

.

.

.

_El joven estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando escuchó la voz de Winry._

_-ten...ten cuidado, Edward...-_

_El aludido la miró. si le habia llamado por su nombre completo debía de estar muy preocupada._

_-Tranquila, no nos pasara nada- Le dedico una sonrisa y se marchó._

_Cuando Winry Rockbell dejó de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo del edificio se derrumbó. Cayó sobre el sofá y lloró amargamente. Ahora que lo había conseguido recuperar volvía a marcharse para exponerse al peligro. Nunca se llegaría a acostumbrar a aquella sensacion que le oprimia el pecho y le quitaba el aire. Nunca.  
_

Alli estaban. Un grupo de los mejores alquimistas del cuartel llenos de heridas en el hospital.  
La verdad es que los unicos que aun no habían sido dados de alta eran Olivier Armstrong, Itzel Mustang y Edward Elric entre otros...claro que ellos son los que nos interesan XD

La lucha contra los homunculos había sido un gran exito...para sus enemigos, claro, porque ellos habían acabado maltrechos y, desgraciadamente, con varios alquimistas muertos.

En el cuarto de Edward se vivía una escena inusual. Ed, con el automail destrozado y lleno de vendas. Hasta ahi todo normal pero...lo verdaderamente raro del asunto era que Winry, en lugar de estar gritándole, se encontraba sentada junto a él, pelandole una manzana e intentando que se tomara algo que Ed consideraba veneno.

-Vamos, Edward...-le decía ella con dulzura- solo es una pequeña botellita de leche...

-¡Ni en sueños, Win!-contestaba él- estoy herido, no borracho. ¡Esa cosa no pasará por mi garganta y no se hable mas!

-está bien...Por lo menos cómete la manzana-dijo la joven, metiendole un pedazo en la boca.

-m'nxana shi-contestó Ed, recibiendo un leve golpe de su 'amiga'

-no hables con la boca llena...

En ese momento, un escandalo los sacó de la tranquilidad

-P-pero srta Mustang...-

-He dicho que me largo- La joven pasó delante de la habitación de Ed, colocandose la chaqueta y con las botas en una mano. Llevaba la cabeza vendada. En el vendaje había restos de sangre.

-Pero su herida...-insistia una enfermera

-Mire, si me tengo que quedar me quedo, pero como tenga que soportar una vez mas los mimos de ese lunatico prefiero lanzarme por la ventana-

-P-pero es el Fuhrer...

-¡como si es el papa!-gritó ella- ¡Ya me tienen artas sus manias de sobreprotección y sus carantoñas!

-¿La alquimista de hielo perdiendo los papeles? esto es nuevo...- la joven fulminó a Alphonse Elric al escuchar sus palabras-Vale, vale...  
tranquila...No he dicho nada

-Si que lo has dicho, y por tu bien no lo vuelvas a repetir...

-Venga, Itzel...Vuelve a la habitación y tranquilizate.-insistió el menor de los Elric- lo que necesitas es reposo y tranquilidad

-Lo que necesito es un ron-miel seco y con hielo-repuso ella. el joven puso los ojos en blanco- Unnnfff...me duele la cabeza...

-Normal, te diste un buen golpe al caerte desde tanta altura. Como para haberte matado...Ahora vuelve a tu habitación.

-No me des ordenes, niño...

-Jé...esa palabra está fuera de lugar, soy un año mayor que tú.-rió Alphonse

-Sigues siendo un crío...-gruñó ella

-Ed...¿No crees que hacen buena pareja?- la pregunta de Winry le pilló tan desprevenido que se atraganto con un trozo de manzana.

-¡ED!-la chica se asustó y le dió golpecitos en la espalda- ¿Mejor?

-S-si...

Ed iba a responder a la pregunta de la joven cuando un grito se escucho en todo el hospital.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO NADA, MALDITO IDIOTA!- Era una voz de mujer. La identificaron como la de Olivier Armstrong

-P-pero Milla...-respondía su hermano-estas herida y necesitas mimos y cuidados...

-¡no necesito mimos y cuidados!-gritaba ella- ¡Y menos de un cobarde como tu!

-Yo se que en el fondo me quieres, Milla...

Edward, Winry y Alphonse e Itzel, que seguían en el pasillo (el primero seguía intentando convencer a la segunda que volviese a su habitación), se quedaron escuchando la discusion con cara de circunstancias.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de que me den el alta...-suspiró el de ojos ambarinos.

-Me lo imagino...-contestó la rubia, metiéndole otro trozo de manzana en la boca.

Winry lloraba desconsolada con la cara literanmente enterrada entre sus brazos, ante la mesa de la cocina de su casa en Rizembul. A su lado estaba sentado Ed, con cara compungida y tragandose las lagrimas para evitar que el sufrimiento de winry aumentase.  
El Fuhrer Mustang, la capitana Hawkeye, y el teniente segundo Armstrong tambien estaban allí, junto a varios conocidos del pueblo. Todos vestían de negro.

En un rincón de la casa, apartado de todos, se encontraba Alpnose. Aislado de todas las maneras posibles, a solas con su dolor. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, nublada por las lagrimas.  
Alguien se sentó junto a él, ni se molestó en mirar. Solo había una persona que desprendía aquel olor tan particular entre todos los presentes. Un olor a cítricos y azahar.

-Vaya panorama...-murmuró una voz femenina junto a él. Fría como el hielo, pero con cierto tono dolorido

-Ni siquiera pudimos verla por ultima vez...Quiero decir, hubiese estado bien. Ni nos despedimos al marcharnos y ahora...

Silencio, roto por las conversaciones agenas y por el llanto incontrolable de la joven Rockbell.

-Nosotros...bueno, estamos afectados, pero Winry...Ella era su unica familia.

la alquimista soltó un sonidito irónico.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, solo que has dicho que su abuela era su unica familia...pero, si mal no recuerdo, aún os tiene a vosotros. Tú y Ed estais aquí. Y creo que eso la reconforta, aunque ahora no pueda pensar en ello.

La voz de la chica parecía quebrada. Al la miró por primera vez en toda la conversación.. La alquimista tenía los ojos rojos y luchaba contra un torrente de lagrimas que querían desbordarse por sus ojos.

-La vida es injusta, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el destino. solo seguir caminando- la joven se levantó y se alejó de allí.

Entonces la realidad le golpeó. La fría, dificil, dura y casi inexpresiva Ice alchemist tambien era humana. Tambien tenía sentimientos. Y lo mas importante de todo, tambien sabía llorar.

Ed deslizó una mano temblorosa hacia la cabeza de la joven y le acarició el cabello. El joven se quedó paralizado y sin saber que hacer cuando Winry, rota de dolor, se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza y llorando en su hombro. Era una posición incomoda al estar sentados en las sillas de la cocina, pero aun así no se movió. Le gustaba esa sensación, reconfortar a Winry entre sus brazos...aunque aquel momento era tan doloroso para él como para ella.

-S-se que ya era muy mayor, p-pero...p-pero...yo...-y volvió a llorar. Ed volvió a acariciarle el cabello. si tan solo pudiera arrancarle el dolor con un golpe de alquimia...pero eso era imposible.

los hermanos Armstrong, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Itzel Mustang y alphonse Elric se encontraban sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina de la casa de los Rockbell.  
Edward entró en la cocina, suspirando y sentandose con ellos.

-Ha tardado bastante, pero ya se ha dormido-dijo, refiriendose a Winry.

Miró las botellas de alcohol sobre la mesa y se sirvió un wisky. su hermano lo miró de forma inquisitiva, con un refresco en las manos.

Ed le ignoró y dejó un antiguo y pequeño libro forrado en piel sobre la mesa.

-Me lo dió Pinako antes de...-tragó saliva y bebió un trago del licor- Era de mi padre. Al parecer se lo "olvidó" por accidente aquí...

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con todo lo que está pasando?

-Lo ultimo que Pinako me dijo es que contiene dinbujos de circulos alquímicos y algo sobre los homunculos-

-¿Crees que que nos servirá para algo, Nii-san?

-Estoy seguro de ello...-dijo volviendo a beber un largo trago

-¿por que me da que ahora viene un 'pero' muy gordo?-dijo Mustang, mirando a Fullmetal

-...No entiendo bien lo que dice...al parecer es un idioma inventado- se excusó- A simple vista no son mas que simples garabatos sin sentido y cuando se logran entender las palabras estas no dicen nada realmente.

-Lo que nos faltaba-solto Olivia, bufando.

-¿No hay ningún modo de traducirlo?-preguntó Riza

-Será complicado...-respondió Ed-Y mas si lo intento yo solo.

-Yo te ayudaré, Nii-san-dijo el joven, animado

-Gracias, Al...-

-Si quieres, Acero...yo podría ayudar también...-

-No es necesario, Ice, nosotros...

-Tres cabezas mejor que una, Acero-le cortó la chica-Además, yo os metí en todo esto.

-Como quieras-contestó el joven de ojos dorados.

Todos estaban abatidos, cansados, dolidos. de los presentes, en mas omenos medida, todoa habían tenido relación con Pinako Rockbell. Incluso Itzel, que en medio de sus investigaciones, se había llegado a quedar a dormir allí.  
La perdida de "_El leopardo de Rizembul_" había afectado tanto a las personas como al cielo, que lloraba con fiereza sobre el hogar de los Rockbell.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo 5. No sabeis como siento haber matado a Pinako...pero es que ya era muy mayor, y no era inmortal. Además necesitaba una excusa para que pudieran acceder a ese libro y reunirse en casa de las Rockbell.**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi humilde Fic (reverencia) me alegré mucho al ver que ya pasaba de los 100 hits. (Vale, no es mucho, pero a una le agradan esas cosas). Estoy tan ilusionada con el hecho de que os esté gustando...(le salen estrellitas de los ojos)  
**

**Por ultimo...he de admitir algo...aunque sé que mi padre me asesinará o me repudiará de por vida hasta que no lo retire XD  
**

**(coge un micro, se sube auna silla y comienza a cantar) Tengo el alma blanca y granaaaa (Edward le da una patada a la silla y la autora cae) EY!! Eso dolió!! Yo queria cantar al menos una estrofa!!**

**Ed: ¡callate, lunática! ¿No ves que nadie entiende lo que dices?**

**Yo: Estupido niñato con trozos de metal...¡YO ESTOY ORGULLOSA AUNQUE HAYAMOS VUELTO A BAJAR A 2ª DIVISION, PARA QUE TE ENTERES!.**

**Ed: te lo volveré a repetir para que lo entiendas...NADIE-SABE-DE-QUE-HABLAS**

**Yo: Pues yo lo explico. Solo una frase...¡SOY PIMENTONERA! (los personajes del fic caen etilo anime)**

**Al: ¿Eso que es? ¿que vende pimientos?**

**Itzel: No, Al...Es que la loca ésta es de Murcia...**

**Al: y eso que tiene que ver?**

**Winry: ¿Que vende pimientos en Murcia?**

**Yo: ¬.¬...mira que llegais a ser crueles...**

**Itzel: Lo que BlackRose quiere decir es que es forofa del equipo de futbol del Real Murcia. Y a los seguidores de dicho equipo se les conoce como Pimentoneros.**

**Ed: lo que no logro entender es lo del alma blanca y grana...**

**Winry: son los colores del equipo, Ed...**

**Al: ¿y por qué tu padre te va a matar?  
**

**Yo: Porque él es del Real Madrid... -.-... Y eso que jugó de joven en el Murcia...Traidor al espíritu... (aunque hay que admitir que entre mis ídolos destaca cierto portero Madridista XD)  
**

**Ed: normal que quiera matarte... El Murcia es un equipo patético...**

**Yo: ¬.¬...que nos cueste mantenernos en 1ª división cuando subimos no significa que seamos patéticos, solo que nos falta chispa. hay equipos peores...  
**

**Ed: lo dicho, son pateticos y sus seguidores unos masoquistas inutiles que se consuelan con tonterias...ademas...**

**MUY BIEN, SE ACABÓ!! FIN DE LA DISCUSION!! COMO SIGAS ASÍ TE DEJO SOLTERO Y , ADEMAS, CASTRADO!! FIN DEL CAPITULO!!**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA**


	7. INVESTIGACIONES

**MUY BUENAS. Aquí os traigo el 6º capítulo de mi fic. **

**Si, ya sé...los homunculos no aparecen por ninguna parte...pero es que si gasto mis ideas de peleas ya no me quedaran para el capitulo de la lucha final...entendelo, porfa XD**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Edward Elric -- 21 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 20 años  
Itzel Mustang --18 años**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6º: INVESTIGACIONES**

-

-

_-Si quieres, Acero...yo podría ayudar también...-_

_-No es necesario, Ice, nosotros..._

_-Tres cabezas mejor que una, Acero-le cortó la chica-Además, yo os metí en todo esto._

_-Como quieras-contestó el joven de ojos dorados._

_Todos estaban abatidos, cansados, dolidos. de los presentes, en mas omenos medida, todoa habían tenido relación con Pinako Rockbell. Incluso Itzel, que en medio de sus investigaciones, se había llegado a quedar a dormir allí.  
La perdida de "El leopardo de Rizembul" había afectado tanto a las personas como al cielo, que lloraba con fiereza sobre el hogar de los Rockbell._

- - - - - - -

Era tarde...muy tarde, o muy temprano, según se mirase. Estaba amaneciendo. Una amplia gama de colores se entremezclaba en el cielo.  
Edward elric seguía despierto, escribiendo, comprobando, tachando y volviendo a escribir.

Itzel había sido la primera en caer.

_Flashback._

Alphonse, Itzel y Edward se encontraban en un despacho del cuartel general, investigando por sexta noche consecutiva, el misterioso diario.

-Itzel, pasame el documento Alfa-Z, por favor- dijo Ed, sin levantar la vista. No obtuvo respuesta. cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró a la joven recostada sobre sus informes. con los ojos cerrados.

-Se ha dormido-susurró su hermano- Es normal, son las tres y media de la mañana y llevamos aquí desde las siete.

Ed suspiró y miró a la chica.

-Vista de esa manera no parece tan peligrosa ni intimidante- murmuró.

-¿Has dicho algo, Nii-san?- preguntó Al

-No, nada..-dijo su hermano, volviendo al trabajo. Pero pudo ver de refilón como el alquimista inmortal tomaba en brazos a la chica y la recostaba en el sofá del despacho, para despues taparla con la gabardina negra.

_Fin del flashback_

Edward suspiró y miró al suelo, junto al sofá. Allí estaba Alphonse, que se había quedado durmiendo casi una hora después que ella.

Alguien entró en el despacho y dejó una bandeja con cuatro tazas de humeante café sobre la mesa.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado, Win-dijo Edward.

-No es molestia...-contestó esta, sentandose a su lado y pasandole una de las tazas, para luego coger la suya.

-Creo que casi lo tenemos, ¿Sabes?- le anunció- Solo faltan dos pequeñas piezas que no consigo encajar...

-Lo que yo creo señor alquimista nacional-dijo la chica-es que deberías descansar. Son las ocho de la mañana y aun no has dormido

-Y descansaré. Cuando termine con esto.

-Mira a tu hermano y a Itzel-le dijo, sin alzar la voz-durmiendo como dos bebés. Y sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que tu necesitas. Dormir.

-Ellos pueden dormir en medio de todo esto, pero yo no.

-Ed, no seas estúpido, por favor. Estas espeso. no puedes pensar con claridad. Llevas casi una semana sin dormir a penas y esos dos tambien.

El joven bebió de su café. Sabía que ella tenia razón, pero no lo admitiría.

-Prometeme que esta noche te iras a casa temprano a dormir.

-Winry, no es necesario que...

-Edward Elric...-le advirtió, amenazadoramente.

-Esta bien...me idé a dormir temprano.

-Bien- contestó ella, levantandose- Y voy a llamar para comprobarlo, asi que no te escaquees.

La joven rubia depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla del alquimista, dejándolo atontado. Y con estas salió de allí.

Ed suspiró. Esa chica le traía de cabeza y ultimamente no le podía negar nada. Estaba a punto de beber nuevamente café cuando una risita le desconcertó

-¿Tu que opinas, Itzel?-Alphonse Elric miraba fijamente a su hermano, sentado en el suelo, a los pies del sofá-¿Habrá boda o no habrá boda?

-Boda, hijos, nietos...y bisnietos si es que llegan-enumeró la aludida, que se había incorporado, quedandose sentada-es algo solido y duradero, por lo que veo.

Ed se puso pálido, para pronto ponerse rojo. Comenzó a tartamudear algo. Mas risitas por parte de Al y una sonrisa socarrona por parte de la sobrina del Fuhrer, muy al estilo Mustang.

-Críos...-gruñó levantandose- ¡Haber si maduramos un poco!

y dicho esto se marchó dando un portazo.

Itzel negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se estiraba.

-Bueno, Itz...solo quedamos tu y yo...-Alphonse se levantó y cogió las dos tazas de café que quedaban, entregándole una a la joven. Ambos se sentaron delante de todos los papeles.

-Será mejor que revisemos todos los datos para ver que se ha saltado tu hermano...-comentó ella, pasando por alto el nuevo mote que le había puesto el menor de los Elric.

- - - - - - -

Edward Elric estaba medio dormido en el sillon del Fuhrer, escuchando un discurso sobre un plan maestro que, en opinion del chico, iba a fracasar estrepitosamente.

Despertó bruscamente de su atontamiento ante unos gritos y el paso frenético de dos jovenes que corrían como caballos desbocados. A los pocos segundos Alphonse Elric e Itzel Mustang entraban en el despacho. Uno con el diario en la mano, la otra con una carpeta marrón que contenía el informe.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritaron al unísono los dos

-¡ha sido increible!-decía Alphonse- ¡Estabamos divagando sobre el tema y soltando tonterias y de repente lo encontró!

-El aburrimiento nos hacía decir cosas imposibles e incoherentes. Entonces Alphonse dijo algo y todo se iluminó de repente-

-¡Ató cabos como si nada y expuso la solución en menos de quince minutos!-seguía el Elric menor

-No me fué dificil atar los cabos sueltos con sus anotaciones a mano...Y el informe es cosa de Immortal...-decía Itzel

El Fuhrer y Edward los miraban con cara de estar escuchandoles hablar en la lengua de Xing.

-Chicos...¿Podeis rebobinar un poco y hablar mas despacio?-Dijo Mustang- En primer lugar...¿Que habeis descubierto?

-¡Hemos decifrado el lenguaje del Diario!-gritó Al, pletórico

-¿¡QUE?!-gritaron los otros dos alquimistas

-al parecer, Fullmetal tenía razón...aquí indica un modo mas rapido y eficaz de eliminar a los homunculos...-finalizó Itzel.

Dejaron el diario y el informe sobre la mesa de Roy, con gesto de superioridad.

- - - - - - - - - -

El fuhrer Mustang, los hermanos Armstrong, la coronel Hawkeye, y los alquimistas Ice, Fullmetal e Immortal estaban encerrados en la sala de reuniones. Winry tambien se encontraba allí, tras haberle insistido a Ed de manera suplicante.

-Bien, Ice, explicales que es lo que dice el diario-pidió su tío.

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió. una joven de 1'40 m de altura, el cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y unos grandes e infantiles ojos morados entró, intimidada. No parecía tener mas de doce años. Entonces, inesperadamente, se lanzó al cuello de Itzel.

-Nee-saaann-gritó- ¿Donde estabas? ¿porque llevas una semana sin ir a dormir a casa?¡Estaba preocupada y asustada!

-Cath-chan...tranquila...-dijo ella, dedicandole una sonrisa sincera. Era la primera vez que la mayoria de los presentes veía esa sonrisa. Se quedaron deslumbrados.-Daijobu...Estoy bien...

-¿Ha sido por trabajo?-preguntó la niña. Ella asintió. Inesperadamente la morena fué hasta el Fuhrer y le pisó un pie con fuerza. El agredido gritó.- ¡Eres tonto, tío Mustang! ¡Me prometiste que no la harias trabajar demasiado!

-¡Cathia! No hagas eso-riñó la castaña- Así no se trata a un superior...¿Y tú pretendes hacer el examen de alquimista dentro de unos años?

-Gomen...-dijo apenada la chiquilla-pero Nee-san...

Entonces la niña miró a los presentres. Olivier, junto a su hermano, con mala cara, Roy, cerca de ellas. Riza junto a su tío. Y Ed y Winry sentados ante la mesa, uno al lado del otro, bastante juntitos. Miró a Alphonse, apoyado contra la pared. El chico le sonrió y se le acercó.

-¿Es tu hermanita?- le preguntó a Itzel. Ella asintió.

-Me llamo Cathia Mustang y tengo doce años, encantada-dijo educadamente.

- Jé. Me llamo Alphonse Elric y tengo diecinueve años. Lo mismo digo, Cathia Mustang

La niña le miró con ojo clínico

-Eres Alquimista, ¿Verdad?

-Sip, Soy Immortal Alchemist- contestó.

Ella lo siguió mirando cuidadosamente. 1'85 de altura mas o menos...ojos verdidorados...cabello largo y rubio oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo...expresión bondadosa y amable...Cathya dió por sentado de que el chico era todo un partido. Guapo, dulce, inteligente y con talento para la alquimia.

Cathya miró a su hermana de forma insinuante.

-Así que trabajo...no me extraña que quieras quedarte por aquí...

-Cathy, deja de decir estupideces, por favor...-contestó su hermana, sabiendo hacia donde quería ir.

-bueno...creo que deberias decirles lo del diario.

-¿Quien es él, hermana?-preguntó mirando al nuevo interlocutor

-Edward Elric...-contestó como si nada.

-¿¡EL ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO?!-la chica irradiaba de ilusion, se acercó corriendo a él con los ojos brillantes- ¿¡Eres de verdad Fullmetal!?

-Em...jejejeje...si, lo soy...

-¡Icreinble!

-Es 'Increible', Cathy...- la pequeña ignoro a su hermana

-¡Mira Nee-san!¡Es Edward Elric!-gritaba-¡Edward Elric en persona!

-Buena la hemos hecho...Se me olvidó que Cath era admiradora ferviente de Acero...-murmuró Roy

-Que gracia-comentó Alphonse, sonriendo- ¿A quien admira Itzel, entonces?

-Ah... Pues la verdad es que ella...-comenzó a decir el tío de la aludida, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-CHINTON-dijo ella, de pronto- Vamos a lo que nos interesa...

Y Alphonse se quedó con las ganas de saber. Pero pronto le quitó importancia al ver como Cathya no paraba de alabar a su hermano, pidiendole consejos y recalcando su admiracion hacia él y hacia su trabajo...Y tampoco pudo evitar soltar una debil risita al ver a una Winry totalmente celosa de una chiquilla de doce años.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 6º.. Intentaré terminar de escribir el 7º ahora. Parece que estoy inspirada hoy XD**

**Arigatô Gozaimasu a todos/as los/as que me leen. En serio. vuestros Reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**BalckRoseKuraiBara**

* * *


	8. PUNTO MUERTO

**_Antes de leer:_debeis de saber que me guío por el Manga de fullmetal, sobre todo, por lo que es conveniente para los que no lo hayais leido que mireis la seccion de la serie en Wikipedia (ahí os lo aclaran absolutamente todo, parte por parte).  
Los homunculos son distintos (algunos) en el manga si los comparamos con los del anime. Sin embargo, dejaré a la Sloth del anime porque el Sloth del manga es muy feo XD. Así que, digamos que es el unico homunculo creado por otro que no es Father.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Edward Elric -- 22 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 21 años  
Itzel Mustang --18 años**

**Sip, Edo y Win ya cumplieron años XD. Las edades se cambian a partir de cunando realizan la alquimia.**

* * *

**  
CAPITULO 7º: PUNTO MUERTO**

-

_-Buena la hemos hecho...Se me olvidó que Cath era admiradora ferviente de Acero...-murmuró Roy_

_-que gracia-comentó Alphonse- ¿A quien admira Itzel, entonces?_

_-Ah... Pues la verdad es que ella...-comenzó a decir el tío de la aludida, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
_

_-CHINTON-dijo ella, de pronto- Vamos a lo que nos interesa..._

_Y Alphonse se quedó con las ganas de saber. Pero pronto le quitó importancia al ver como Cathya no paraba de alabar a su hermano, pidiendole consejos y recalcando su admiracion hacia él y hacia su trabajo...Y tampoco pudo evitar soltar una debil risita al ver auna Winry totalmente celosa de una chiquilla de doce años._

- - - - - - -

- _Pride(soberbia)_: Adquirió la forma del Hijo de King Bradley, Salim, y fué el primer homunculo creado- Iba diciendo Mustang.- _Lust(lujuria)_: Se hizo pasar por la novia de Havoc, Solaris, y le causó la paralisis que le llevó a su larga y dura, pero eficaz, recuperación. el segundo homunculo creado. _Greed(avaricia)_: Tras su muerte, Ling Yao aceptó su esencia y logró controlarle, regresando al reino de Xing y convirtiendose en emperador.(**Nta:** Como solo ha salido hasta el tomo 19 del manga, sin contar algunos capitulos sueltos, esto último me lo inventé XD) Desconocemos como se creó otro Greed, pero así fué. El 3º homunculo creado.

Las caras de todos permanecían serias. Lo recordaban todo nítidamente.

-Nee-san, que es lo que...-

-SHHH...calla, Cath...-le contestó Ice alchemist.

-_Envy(Envidia):_ El cuarto homunculo creado. Nos dio muchos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza...murió como sacrificio al abrirse la puerta de la verdad...-continuó Roy mustang. Los hermanos Elric endurecieron el rostro. Hohenheim tambien había muerto junto al homunculo- _Sloth(Pereza):_ No fué facil de eliminar teniendo en cuenta su procedencia y todo lo que ello conyevaba. Los Elric hicieron un buen trabajo con ella...

Otra pausa. era necesaria por respeto a los jovenes alquimistas y a la memoria de su madre.

-_Wrath(Ira):_ haciendose pasar por un hombre corriente, llegó a ser Fuhrer y a controlarnos a todos y ponernos contra las cuerdas utilizando nuestros puntos debiles... Uno de los homunculos mas recientes.- Roy seguia leyendo con la misma voz monótona- Y por ultimo _Gluttony(gula)_: Ese si que fué un problema, no por su fuerza, sino mas bien...porque se lo comia todo. Y cuando digo todo quiero decir TODO. Personas, objetos...todo lo que pillaba...Alphonse encargó de él, ¿cierto, Immortal? hiciste una magnifica demostración al utilizarle para abrir la puerta...

-Bien, esos son los siete homunculos principales. Ya los conocemos-dijo Edward- ¿Que hay de los nuevos?

-a penas tenemos datos de ellos- dijo Riza- Di lo que has conseguido averiguar, Itzel...

-Bien...Uhm...Por lo que sé, son tres, dos mujeres y un hombre-dijo ella- Según los datos, sus nombres son Revenge(venganza), Treason(traicion) y Cowardice(covardia). Pese a que no estaban en nuestro pequeño encuentro, no dudo que vendran...

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Winry, temerosa.

-Alphonse, ¿Haces los honores?-ofreció Ice alchemist, con su acostumbrado tono de voz

-Si, claro...Bueno, como sabeis lo unico que tenemos es este libro-comenzó el ojiverde- En él se explica como trece alquimistas deben conjurar un circulo de alquimia avanzada para lograr desatar un poder equiparable al de los homunculos, pero tergiversando sus energías negativas en positivas...

-¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?-preguntó Ed- ¿Que es lo que ocurrirá?

-Lo siento, Nii-San...pero eso no lo explica...-

-¿¡'Nii-san'!?-se asombró Cathya- ¿Sois hermanos?

-Cath...oye...estamos discutiendo algo importante.-dijo Itzel- ademas, se parecen lo suficiente como para deducirlo, por no decir que tienen el MISMo apellido...

-si, ya...jejejeje...lo siento...-

- Así que si lo hacemos...-comenzó el teniente Armstrong

-...estaremos dando palos de ciego...caminando a oscuras en un tunel sin saber a donde nos llevará...-finalizó su hermana Olivier

-Sé que es duro...¿Pero acaso no queda otra alternativa?-preguntó Riza. Todos admitieron que debían de hacerlo

-Bueno...contando bien, somos cuatro Alquimistas-dijo Roy

-cinco-corrigió Itzel, lanzandole una gélida mirada que evitó cualquier queja por parte del Fuhrer.

-¿¡Y nosotras que?!-se quejó Winry señalandose a ella misma y a la coronel Hawkeye.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Winry!-Gritó Ed-¡No estas preparada para algo así. No sabemos lo que podria pasar y no te voy a meter en esto! esta vez no...

-Riza, entiendo que estes deseando probarte a ti misma, pero lo mismo que ha dicho Acero a rockbell va para ti. Nada de heroicidades esta vez.

-¡Yo ayudaré!- gritó Cathya

-Eso si que no. si ellas, mujeres adultas y con cierta experiencia en la vida, no entran en esto, tu tampoco.

-¡No me trates como una niña!-

-Eso es lo que eres, Cathya. Eres una niña y no te permitiré entrar en auntos de adultos.

la chiquilla de doce años salió corriendo de allí, gritando un 'te odio'. Itzel suspiro, resignada

-¿Por donde ibamos?...

- - - - - - - - -

Decidieron ir preguntando a alquimistas de cierto nivel y prestigio, pero tuvieron muy pocos voluntarios. Tan solo cuatro aceptaron la mision; Desirée Leshwick, Uma sanders, Tick kaneth y Sawyer Urban. Y pasaron meses y los ataques continuaron. El tiempo se les escurría de las manos y no había otra solucion que admitir a las que habían quedado fuera. a las tres.

- Riza...si hubiese otra solucion ni te lo mencionaria pero...ya no hay tiempo...Así que te dejaremos ayudarnos.-Dijo Roy Mustang- Winry...

-¡NO!-Gritó Edward-NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE PARTICIPE EN ESTA LOCURA

-creo que ya soy mayorcita como para elegir por mi misma, Ed.

-No lo entiendes¿verdad?. No sabemos que ocurrirá, que podria pasarnos o que repercusiones tendrá sobre nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero ya no hay tiempo...ademas...¿Crees sinceramente que tu padre dejaría un circulo alquímico extremadamente peligroso en manos de sus hijos?

silencio sepulcral, Edward suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se resignó. Un 'Tsk' por parte de Itzel les hizo mirarla.

-No me agrada en absoluto meter a Cathya en esto, que lo sepais.

-Nee-san, tranquila...todo saldrá bien...

-Eso es lo que siempre se dice...

- - - - - - - - - -

Mustang, Hawkeye, Edward y Louis Armnstrong preparaban el complicadisimo circulo alquímico, mientras los demas observaban. Itzel se mordía el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó una voz, sentandose a su lado. No necesitó mirarle para saber que era Alphonse Elric. El olor a menta fresca que desprendía le delataba. (**Nta:** sip. Me encanta poner olores a las personas, así queda mas...provocativo, por no decir tambien sexy XD)

Itzel resopló antes de contestar.

-Preocupada, mas bien-dijo-No me hace ninguna gracia...Cath es muy pequeña, winry tiene un nivel basico de alquimia y Hawkeye se acaba de sacar el titulo.

-Ya, pero seguro que cuando eras pequeña te daba rabia no poder participar en 'cosas de mayores', cuando alcanzaste un nivel de alquimis no podias participar por ser ésta muy 'Basica' y cuando te sacaste el título no podías colaborar por ser novata e inexperta.

Itzel se quedó callada. Maldición...¡Ese maldito elric tenía toda la razon del mundo!

-El circulo ya está- comunicó Riza-vamos allá.

Todos, icluidos los cuatro voluntarios, se arrodillaron al rededor del circulo. chocaron las manos y las apoyaron en el suelo.

La habitacion se llenó de coloridos colores, pequeñas llamas, pequeños rayitos y pequeños trozos de hielo.

A los pocos minutos todo terminó, pero nada había cambiado.

Se extrañaron, se miraron, intercambiaron balbuceantes palabras pero nada mas. Cada uno decidió irse a su casa. Todos con la misma sensacion de desilusion. Sobre todo los hermanos Elric e Itzel...pues todo su esfuerzo y trabajo no les habia servido para nada. Estaban en un punto muerto.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el 7º capitulo. XD En un punto muerto. de ahí el titulo XD. ¿que pasará, que pasará? Uhm...¡lo sabreis en el 8º capitulo!. Ya falta poco para el final, pero tanquilos que os tengo una sorpresita XD**

**Gracias nuevamente por leer este fanfiction y por vuestros reviews.  
**

**MATTA NE!**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA**


	9. ALQUIMIA EN ESTADO PURO

**Y aquí os dejo el capitulo 8º de mi fic! espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Edward Elric -- 22 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 21 años  
Itzel Mustang --18 años**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: ALQUIMIA EN ESTADO PURO**

-

-

_Todos, incluidos los cuatro voluntarios, se arrodillaron al rededor del circulo. chocaron las manos y las apoyaron en el suelo._

_La habitacion se llenó de coloridos colores, pequeñas llamas, pequeños rayitos y pequeños trozos de hielo._

_A los pocos minutos todo terminó, pero nada había cambiado._

_Se extrañaron, se miraron, intercambiaron balbuceantes palabras pero nada mas. Cada uno decidió irse a su casa. Todos con la misma sensacion de desilusion. Sobre todo los hermanos Elric e Itzel...pues todo su esfuerzo y trabajo no les habia servido para nada. Estaban en un punto muerto._

- - - - - - - - - -

Ed se levantó sobresaltado. Había tenído un sueño de lo mas extraño. Se levantó y se duchó, apareciendo diez minutos despues en la cocina, vestido y listo para comenzar el día. Miró hacia todos lados. Ni rastro de Alphonse. Era extraño que Al se levantase despues que él, así que consultó el reloj. Las siete de la mañana, aun era temprano.

Edward suspiró profundamente y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Colocó la cafetera a calentar en el fuego y puso la mesa. Acababa de terminar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

El joven de ojos ambarinos la abrió.

-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó, al ver quién era

-No podía dormir, me he pasado toda la noche revisandolo todo. Resulta que somos vecinos, ¿Te lo puedes creer?.

-Ahora mismo me creo cualquier cosa. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La verdad, me he quedado sin café

-¿quieres pasar?-preguntó el joven- Estaba preparando el desayuno para Al y para mí. Una tercera taza no será problema

- Si, ¿por qué no?- aceptó su interlocutor

-

Alphonse Elric se levantó mas tarde que de costumbre. Las continuas pesadillas nocturnas le habían impedido dormir bien, acosandolo hora tras hora.  
Entró en el cuarto de baño medio dormido y se lavó los dientes, para despues cepillarse levemente el enmarañado cabello.  
A continuación abrió los grifos del agua. Necesitaba darse una ducha y aclarar las ideas.  
El agua caliente resvaló por su espalda y calmo sus agarrotados musculos, mojándole el largo y rubio cabello. Se sintió estúpido, ni que decir inutil, recordando lo que había ocurrido.

Estaban tan seguros de que esa era la solucion...de que las traducciones eran las correctas...Alzó la cabeza y el agua recorrió cada centímetro de sus rasgos faciales. Ojos, nariz, mejillas, boca...  
Golpeó con fiereza la pared. Mala idea, pues la alcachofa de la ducha le cayó en la cabeza, dandole un tremendo golpe.

-¡AUCH!-se quejó. Eso dolía...pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

Poco después el joven entro en la cocina ataviado con unos pantalones vaqueros con el botón desabrochado y el torso desnudo, mientras se secaba el largo y empapado cabello rubio oscuro con una toalla.

Entonces la vió. Se encontraba sentada ante la mesa de la cocina con una taza de humeante café entre las manos. Su rostro permanecía impasible, pero, al mirarle, sus ojos reflejaron descaro.

-UAHHH!!-a continuación el menor de los Elric salíó corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, mas rojo que un pimiento. Desde luego, no se esperaba ver a la sobrina del Fuhrer. Al menos no allí, sentada en su cocina y bebiendose un café como si tal cosa.

Y mucho menos ataviada como iba, con un vestido corto de color morado y con un escote que, bien mirado, haría sudar a cualquiera.  
Aunque, por supuesto, no es que Alphonse se imaginara mucho. es decir, era un hombre, pero con exceso de inocencia a fin y al cabo.

Al poco, volvió a aparecer en la cocina. Con el cabello humedo y suelto y abrochandose una camisa blanca.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-preguntó, amablemente y sentandose frente a Itzel.

-Resulta que es nuestra vecina, Al- contestó su hermano, poniendo una taza de café frente a él- y se le acabó el café, así que la invité a desayunar.

-un gesto muy amable por tu parte, Acero-dijo ella, con su frio, pero levemente amable, tono de voz-Win es afortunada...

-¿Decias?- preguntó Ed, que no había escuchado la ultima parte.

-Nada. Por cierto, como dije antes, he revisado todo nuestro trabajo. No hay ningun error. Todo lo que hicimos estaba bien, así que, por consecuencia tendria que haber funcionado...Y, de hecho, lo hicimos todo bien, pero, por alguna extraña razon, no ocurrió nada...

-Se te nota cansada-comentó Alphonse, fijandose en las ojeras de la chica-¿has dormido algo?

-No, por culpa de esas malditas pesadillas...-

-Curioso, yo tambien he tenido problemas por lo mismo-dijo Ed

-Yo igual- añadió su hermano.-¿Tendrá algo que ver eso con lo del circulo de transmutacion del diario?

-No lo sé, pero es una coincidencia algo rara- dijo Itzel, levantandose- Creo que voy a hacer un par de llamadas y a investigar todo esto...Gracias por el café, chicos.

Y con esas, se marcó de la casa. Pocos segundos despues, Ed rompió a reir.

-No entendí el chiste, Nii-san-dijo su hermano, mirandolo de mala manera

-No me extraña, tendrias que haberte visto la cara cuando la viste, juasjuasjuasjuas.-contestó Edward, entre risas- Que la vecinita te vea medio desnudo es bastante bochornoso...pero si encima la vecina es la sobrina del Fuhrer y mas fria que un tempano de hielo ya es...juasjuasjuas...es algo...juasjuasjuasjuas.

-Vale...lo he captado...Pero solo me pilló desprevenido y me asusté.

-Si...y te pusiste mas rojo que el mantel de la mesa del salón-continuó Fullmetal

-Lo que tu digas...-dijo Al de mala gana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Así que las pesadillas si tienen algo que ver, no?-Preguntó Winry.

Ella, Itzel, Uma y Desirée se enconttraban sentadas en un café. Uma tenía 20 años y Desirré 24.

-si. Todos los que hicimos la transmutación tuvimos pesadillas. Mi hermana, mi tío, Riza, los hermanos Armnstrong, nosotras cuatro, Tick, Sawyer y los hermanos Elric...

-Hablando de los hermanos Elric...-dijo Uma mirando a Winry-¿Que tal con Edward?¿Besa bien?

-¿¡QUE?!-la chica enrojeció-P-pero si no estamos saliendo...

-Ah, bueno...como siempre estais tan juntos y os hablais de esa manera...yo pensé...

-Se quieren, pero Acero es un miedica y no se atreve a dar el paso.

-¿¡Pero que dices, Itzel!?-

-Tranquila, Winry...-la calmó Desirée-

-¿Y Alphonse tiene novia?-preguntó Uma

-No, ese chico es demasiado inocente-dijo tranquilamente Itzel-

-Bueno, despues de lo que ocurrió esta mañana...-Dijo Winry, con una risita traviesa- Ed me lo contó. Itzel llegó de impoviso a la casa y Ed la invitó a desayunar, al poco salió Al sin camisa y con el pelo empapado. No veas que susto se dió al verla.

Todas rieron.

-Bueno, Itzel...¿Y como está sin camisa?-preguntó Desirée-Es decir...ya sabes...

-No está mal-dijo la joven como si hablase del tiempo- Supongo que vosotras diriais algo asi como..."Está bueno".

las tres jovenes la miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Y lo dices como si nada?

-Bueno, tampoco es que tenga tanta relevancia...

-No lo has entendido, Itzel...¡Queremos descripción detallada!

-¿Por qué no le preguntais a Winry como es Acero?-contestó- Ella es su mecánica y lo ha visto en ropa interior muchas veces

La aludida se ruborizó

-Pero ella ya nos ha contado como es Edward- alegó Desirée

-Ahora le toca a Alphonse, Itzel

La castaña suspiró. aquella conversación estaba fuera de lugar. Bueno, era cierto que Alphonse Elric no estaba nada mal, y que no le había parecido para nada desagradable verlo con esas pintas, todo lo contrario. Es mas, se podría decir que le había parecido...¿Sexy?

-Que quereis que os diga...Un chico de diecinueve años...bien formado, con los abdominales marcados...lo típico...-

-Tú te estás callando algo-dijo de pronto Winry, señalando a su amiga con un dedo acusatorio-¡Te callas algo seguro!

Itzel Mustang volvió a suspirar...¿Por qué la obligaban a confesar lo que opinaba a cada momento? ella se encontraba bien dentro de su caparazón pero ellas insistian en sacarla.

- Uhm...No se si...-comenzó ella, con tono neutral- Bueno, estaba...¿Sexy?...si, se podría decir que estaba Sexy.

-¿¡Pero como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas sin ruborizarte ni ponerte nerviosa!?-Gritó Uma

-Por algo la llaman 'Ice alchemist', cielo...-contestó Desirée

-así que piensas...que Al esta bueno y es sexy...-analió Win-Entonces...¿Te gusta?

La alquimista de hielo se encogió de hombros

-Quien sabe- sus amigas cayeron al suelo estilo anime XD

- - - - - - - -

Dolía...Si, dolia mucho...y una voz le martilleaba la cabeza, como si estuviese allí...Repetía un nombre,SU nombre...pero realmente no se llamaba así...¿Por que, entonces, lo reconocía como suyo si no lo era?. Volvía a doler...Sintió nuevamente nauseas, se inclinó sobre el vater...Vomitó.

- - - - - - - - - -

Allí estaban, Winry, Edward, Hawkeye, Cathya, Louis Armnstrong, Roy Mustang y Uma Sanders. Todos ellos ante Havoc, Breda, Desirée, Tick, Sawyer, Olivier, Alphonse e Itzel, quienes los miraban con asombro.

-¿Me lo podeis repetir, por favor?-pidió Breda

-Somos las siete virtudes-repitió Edward-Nosotros seremos quienes luchemos contra los homunculos.

* * *

**Bueno... Y aquí, en lo mas interesante, corto el capítulo 8º. Y, un anuncio, solo quedan dos capitulos!**

**Me alegra MUCHISIMO el hecho de que os esté gustando. Gracias por leerlo, de verdad.**

**En cuanto a la parte de la casa de los Elric...jejejeje, me apetecía subir un poco la temperatura XD. Al principino iban a ser Winry y Ed, pero luego recordé el capitulo 84 del manga y como habían acabado (Llave inglesa de Winry sobre cabeza de Ed XD) Y pensé...¿Y si pasase al revés y con Alphonse? ¡Y aquí esta el resultado XD!**

**Nuevamente gracias. Espero vuestros Reviews comentando el capitulo y que os ha parecido,**

**MATTA NE!**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA**


	10. HOMUNCULOS vs VIRTUDES

**  
Waw...aquí llega el penultimo capitulo! Y coincidiendo con los mas de 200 hits! (se pone a llorar) que feliz que soy...**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Edward Elric -- 22 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 21 años  
Itzel Mustang --18 años**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: HOMUNCULOS vs VIRTUDES. **

-

_Dolía...Si, dolia mucho...y una voz le martilleaba la cabeza, como si estuviese allí...Repetía un nombre,SU nombre...pero realmente no se llamaba así...¿Por que, entonces, lo reconocía como suyo si no lo era?. Volvía a doler...Sintió nuevamente nauseas, se inclinó sobre el vater...Vomitó._

(**Nta:** por si no lo entendisteis, Esta parte de la de la transformacion de las virtudes. No es de nadie en concreto, solo es algo generalizado)

- - - - - - - - - - -

Allí estaban, Winry, Edward, Hawkeye, Cathya, Louis Armnstrong, Roy Mustang y Uma Sanders. Todos ellos ante Havoc, Breda, Olivier, Alphonse e Itzel, quienes los miraban con asombro.

-¿Me lo podeis repetir, por favor?-pidió Breda

-Somos las siete virtudes-repitió Edward-No sotros seremos quienes luchemos contra los homunculos.

Los siete vestían de forma parecida a la de los homunculos, solo que sus ropas, en lugar de ser negras, eran de un blanco puro. Los tatuajes que llevaban, con la forma del simbolo de la alquimia y en color rojo, brillaban como si fueran llamas encendidas.

-Entiendo...-murmuró Havoc-Muy apropiado, si señor.

-Ahora comprendo por que no funcionó de buenas a primeras- dijo Itzel

-Sigue pareciendome algo muy raro...¿y quienes sois ahora?-preguntó Alphonse

-Worth(Valor)-dijo Fullmetal

-Clemency(Clemencia)-dijo Winry

-Loyalty(lealtad)-dijo Hawkeye

-Charity(Caridad)-dijo Armstrong

-Purity(Pureza)-dijo Cathya

-Modesty(Modestia)-dijo Uma

-Kindness(Paciencia)-dijo el Fuhrer

-Aunque seguimos siemdo nosotros, por supuesto, solo que con la fuerza de las virtudes-aclaró Ed

En ese mismo instante, Fuery entró en el despacho, jadeando.

-S-señor...Ataque...homunculos...fuera...-logró decir.

-Mierda...¿tan pronto?-dijo Mille Armstrong- Creí que tendríamos mas tiempo...

-No queda otra solución, tendremos que ir todos-dijo el Fuhrer.

Los homunculos atacaban sin piedad, mientras los militares intentaban controlarlos. De repente, entre la humareda de disparos, los siete pecados se encontraron frente a frente con las siete virtudes.

Todo quedó en silencio. Alphonse y los demas que no habían sufrido la trasformacion a virtud se quedaron apartados.  
Un fuerte vendaval removió el polvo de las calles.

Y la lucha comenzó. No se supo a ciencia cierta quien se movió primero.  
Aquello era un autentico caos, en el que acabaron metidos todos los Alquimistas contra los Homunculos. Golpes, sangre, dolor, destruccion y alquimia.  
Contra todo pronóstico, las virtudes llevaban ventaja frente a los homunculos.  
Aquello parecía estar a punto de acabar, dandole una victoria segura al equipo de Mustang...

Parecía.

De repente se produjo otra explosion y tres siluetas aparecieron, acercandose a ellos. Un hombre alto, con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azules, y dos mujeres. Una con el cabello negro y ojos grises. La segunda era de piel blanca cabello castaño claro...y ojos rojos como la sangre.  
Todos se quedaron mirandoles. Atónitos.

-Cowardice(Cobardía), ¿Donde os habiais metido?- preguntó Envy

-Lo siento, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema al llegar...-contestó la mujer de cabello negro-Aunque ya ha sido eliminado, ¿cierto,Treason(Traición)?

-Fué algo relativamente facil-dijo el hombre.-sobre todo con Revenge (Venganza) allí...

Cathya no escuchaba, no oía, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Miró fijamente a la mujer de cabello castaño y se adelantó un paso.

-M-m-mama...-dijo la niña, intentando acercarse mas

-¡NO, CATHYA!-su hermana corrió con velocidaz hacia ella y se interpuso entre el homunculo y la pequeña.

-¡DEJAME PASAR, ITZEL!-Gritaba esta- ¿¡No ves que es mamá!?

-¡Estupida! ella no es nuestra madre. es solo un homunculo con su apariencia.

-Itzel...querida...¿como puedes decir algo así de cruel?-Preguntó Revenge

-¡Callate, no eres mas que una burda copia!

-No le hables así a tu madre, Hija- contestó el homunculo de ojos azules

-¡Tu no mandas en mí! No eres mi padre...

-Si lo es-dijo Cathya, tras su hermana.-¡Itzel, quiero ir con papá y mamá!

-Itzel..no seas mala y deja que tu hermana venga con nosotros, querida...

-Ahorrate los apelativos cariñosos, Treason.-dijo esta- ni siquiera recuerdas como me llamabais...

-¡Itzel, dejame ir con ellos!

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, PURITY!-le soltó la joven de ojos morados- Aru, coge a esta estupida y alejaos de aquí.

Alphonse se sorprendió por como le había llamado, pero obedeció.

-Vaya, cielo...cuanto has crecido...Si hasta tienes novio y todo...-dijo friamente Revenge

-Tu...¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!-gritó, pegando un salto y activando su alquimia, haciendo que afilados trozos de hielo cayesen sobre los tres nuevos homunculos.

Ellos los esquivaron sin problemas, Itzel volvió a atacar. Mientras tanto, los demas seguían luchando contra el resto de homunculos y Alphonse Elric tenía retenida a Cathya.

-¡que me dejes ir!

-Cathy, entiende que ellos no son tus padres! ¡Tus padres murieron!

-¡No sabes nada! ¡No me hables como si...!-

-SI QUE SE DE LO QUE HABLO-le cortó el joven- Mira a sloth...mirala bien...

Alphonse sintió un nudo en su garganta y un dolor en el pecho. Un dejo de tristeza y melancolia apareció en su rostro.

-Se...se parece a ti...-

-Porque es mi madre...Mejor dicho, ese homunculo tiene la apariencia de mi madre. Asi que...

Se escuchó un fortísimo golpe y un grito desgarrador brotó de la garganta de Roy Mustang.

-¡¡ITZEL!!-

La joven yacía tirada en el suelo, con un fuerte golpe. Alphonse sintió como una llama de fuego le quemaba las entrañas.

-¡Breda, Havoc, Fuery!- llamó, furioso- cubridme y proteged a Cathya, no dejeis que se marche hasta que recapacite sobre lo de sus padres.

Y dicho esto el muchacho salió a mas de mil hacia la joven, utilizando la alquimia para hacer surgir una pared de piedra justo cuando Cowardice estaba por volverla a golpear.

-oh...que gesto mas noble...-dijo Revenge cuando, al destruir la pared, vieron a Alphonse en posición de ataque, delante de una Itzel desmayada- Arriesgar tu vida por salvar la de mi hija...que generoso...

-No es tu hija, homunculo-Dijo él-Y no le pondreis un dedo encima.

-D-dejalo, Aru...-Una debil y herida Itzel se levantó como pudo y le cogió de la muñeca-Ya me encargo yo...

-¿Pero que dices?, si no puedes ni ponerte en pié...

-Aru...yo los creé. Yo os metí en todo esto...yo debo de acabar con ellos...

-Itzy...no creo que...

-jujuju...pero que bonito...-dijo Cowardice- uno que rebosa de generosidad y la otra que tiene diligencia mas que de sobra...

-Ciera...el...pico...-las palabras de la joven eran frias como el hielo y afiladas como cuchillos. le puso la mano en el brazo, llegandole a congelar la mano.

-¡Maldita cria!-dijo la homunculo.

Entonces llegó ante ellos Lust y les atacó con sus afiladas y largas uñas. Estas, en el ultimo segundo, se toparon con una espada. Olivier Mille Armstrong estaba ante ellos, ataviada con una ropa del estilo de las virtudes, blanca como la nieve.

-soy Temperance(templanza)-dijo- y no permitiré que dañes a estos chicos.

-Jú...tú lo has querido...-Lust la atacó y ella esquivó el ataque. Y así comenzaron a luchar de forma frenetica.

-AL SUELO-el grito y el empujón de la joven de ojos morados mandaron a Alphonse directo al frío asfalto.

-¿podrías ser mas delicada por una vez en tu vida?

-Lo sere en otro momento-contestó ella, poniendose en pié.

Alphonse la cogió de la muñeca y la devolvió al suelo, a sus brazos, justo cuando un fortisimo ataque cruzaba por el lugar donde ella habia estado segundos antes.

- -

-Winry, ¿como vas?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados, en medio de su lucha

-Bastante bien, gracias...-dijo ella, y ambos se tiraron al suelo, haciendo que los ataques de los homunculos se cruzasen

-cuando...cuando acabemos con todo esto creo que deberiamos...-intentaba decir Ed, mientras peleaba- deberiamos hablar sobre un par de cosas.

-Tu lo has dicho, Ed-contestó ella atacando- cuando terminemos con esto.

Pero las cosas se estaban complicando. Habia soldados muertos y heridos por todas partes y ellos mismos estaban heridos tambien.

Entonces, como si de un milagro se tratase, ocurrió.

Alphonse e Itzel cayeron al suelo, con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Miralos...estan al limite...-rió Wrath

Pero se esquivocó, pues, como si de magia se tratase, ambos jóvenes se levantaron, brillando con una fuerza increible.  
Cuando la luz se marchó pudieron admirar a Itzel Mustang y a Alphonse Elric, sin ninguna herida. Ambos con el cabello suelto y vestidos como las virtudes.

-Soy Generosity-dijo Alphonse, sonriendo.

-Y yo Diligence- añadió la joven- sentimos llegar tarde

Y nada mas terminas de decir estas palabras arremetieron contra los primeros homunculos que se cruzaron en su camino.

-¡Nee-san es genial!-gritó Purity.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Worth-¿Por qué narices mi hermano tiene un conjunto mas chulo que el mio? ¡Yo soy el mayor!

-Pero no lo aparentas-dijo burlonamente Kindness, mientras lanzaba una rafaga de fuego.

Las tornas habían cambiado radicalmente.

--

* * *

**¿Y bien?. Lo sé, no se me da bien escribir escenas de lucha XD pero bueno...creo que la idea ha quedado clara...¿o no? XD**

**El proximo capitulo ya es el último, el epílogo...Vaya, lo he escrito en un tiempo record XD  
**

**Gracias por esos 230 hits . y por vuestros reviews.**

**MATTA NE!**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA**

* * *


	11. EPILOGO: CURANDO HERIDAS

* * *

**HOLAAAAA. AQUÍ OS DEJO EL EPILOGO DE MI FIC!**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Edward Elric -- 22 años  
Alphonse Elric -- 19 años  
Winry Rockbell -- 21 años  
Itzel Mustang --18 años**

**Espero que os haya gustado .**

* * *

.

**EPILOGO: CURANDO HERIDAS**

-  
_  
-Soy Generosity-dijo Alphonse, sonriendo._

_-Y yo Diligence- añadió la joven Mustang- sentimos llegar tarde._

_Y nada mas terminar de decir estas palabras arremetieron contra los primeros homunculos que se cruzaron en su camino._

_-¡Nee-san es genial!-gritó Purity._

_-¡Ey!- se quejó Worth-¿Por qué narices mi hermano tiene un conjunto mas chulo que el mio? ¡Yo soy el mayor!_

_-Pero no lo aparentas-dijo burlonamente Kindness, mientras lanzaba una rafaga de fuego._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Auch!-se quejó el menor de los Elric.-Eso escuece, Winry...

Como siempre, Edward Elric era uno de los ultimos en ser dado de alta, Junto con Riza Hawkeye, Olivier Armstrong, Cathya Mustang(quien sufría mas psicologicamente que fisicamente) y Alphonse Elric, que compartía habitación con su hermano.

-Vamos, Nii-san...no seas blando...-se burló Al.

-EJEM- todos miraron hacia la puerta, para ver como Itzel entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ey, Itzy-le dijo Al, sonriendo-Te veo bien

-Si quitamos que estoy llena de moratones y que tengo una quemadura en el brazo por culpa de la mala punteria del fuhrer Roy"soy el mejor"Mustang...

Winry, Alphonse y Ed se rieron

-¿Y donde esta ahora tu tío?-preguntó la chica

-En la habitación de Hawkeye...No quiero ni pensar en lo que puede ocurrir.

-¿Te preocupa la coronel?-preguntó Edward

-No. me preocupa mi tío. conociendo a Riza Hawkeye se que puede llegar a hacer mucho daño...

su tono de voz seguía siendo pausado y tranquilo.

-¿Que tal está Cathya?

-Durmiendo como un bebé...¿Y vosotros?

-Ed me esta dando problemas...he tardado un buen rato en cambiarle el vendaje del brazo "porque le escocía el alcohol"-dijo Winry

Ed solo gruñó.

-Yo estoy bien-dijo Alphonse, sonriendo. Llevaba un brazo escayolado e intentaba pelar una manzana.

Itzel suspiró, le arrebató de un manotazo el cuchillo y la fruta y comenzó a pelarla.

-Eh...gracias...

-Que mania teneis los hombres con no pedir ayuda...

-No, si yo..-intento decir Alphonse. Itzel lo cayó con un trozo de manzana

-Ashi'as-

La joven le dedicó su clínica mirada morada

-No hables con la boca llena, niño.

-Ey! yo no soy...-un nuevo trozo de manzana para la boquita de Al XD

-sho no 'oi un 'inio-

-lo que tu digas...

-Oye, Winry...esta escena se me hace familiar- le comentó Ed a la joven. Ella tan solo suspiró, sonriendo dulcemente.

Edward y Winry miraron a los chicos. Alphonse lucía un brillo extraño en la mirada, mientras que Itzel le metía pedacitos de manzana en la boca y él replicaba que no era un niño y que era mayor que ella.

Cuando, al rato, Itzel se levantó para marcharse y, como signo de despedida, besó la mejilla de Al, Ed se fijó mas en su hermano y vió como escondía la mirada. Aquello había sido...¿Un sonrojo?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

El Fuhrer andaba de aquí para allá, nervioso. Había prohibido que nadie entrase en aquel despacho esa mañana. Nadie excepto la persona a la que esperaba. Y allí estaba. Cerró la puerta tras de si y frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber para que me has hecho venir en mi dia libre?

-Disculpa, Riza pero...-tomó aire- tenemos que hablar...

-Mi respuesta es no.

-P-pero si ni siquiera sabes...

-Ya te lo he dicho, Roy...no pienso hacerlo público.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé que problema tienes con hacer publico lo nuestro, Riza...Tampoco es tan terrible, es algo normal en los seres humanos.

Ella no contestó. Solo sintió como el hombre la envolvía en sus brazos, por la espalda. Roy Mustang comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera provocativa. Y ella, a sabiendas de todo lo que acarrearía aquello, se rindió.

Iba a decirle algo cuando una frase, susurrada en su oido de manera sutil, la dejó helada y provocó que se le subieran los colores.

-Casate conmigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alphonse paseó por el piso de Itzel. No había nadie en él. Los muebles y todo lo demas estaba en su sitio, pero desde hacía un mes nadie vivía allí.

Flashback  
_  
-Así que tu tío y la coronel Hawkeye se casan..._

_- Si, ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza..._

_Alphonse se encontraba en casa de Itzel. Había ido a recoger unos libros que le había prestado a la joven y se la había encontrado haciendo la maleta._

_- Y supongo que tu hermana...Se quedará con ellos mientras estas fuera..._

_-Si. ¿Puedes pasarme esa bufanda?-Al se la pasó- Gracias._

_-¿Y a donde piensas ir?_

_-Ni idea, de aquí para allá...Necesito cambiar de aires..._

_-Jú...me lo imagino...-el joven se apoyó en una pared, con los brazos cruzados- Y supongo que también influirá el hecho de que tu tio estará como una moto estos proximos meses..._

_-Acertaste. Volveré para la boda, supongo...-_

_-¿supones?- Alphonse alzó una ceja-¿Te piensas escaquear?_

_-Yo no lo llamaría así...-repuso ella, seria-Yo lo llamaría "no llegar a tiempo"_

_El aquimista soltó uns risilla._

_-Ya...-_

_-Entonces¿Me cuidareis la casa?_

_-Tranquila, lo haremos...-La chica le entregó un juego de llaves y él le sonrió._

Fin Flashback.

El chico se sentó en el suelo. Con Ed ingeniando planes para engatusar a Winry y lograr declararse (planes que, por una u otra razon fracasaban estrepitosamente), con Winry pendiente de su hermano las 24 horas, con el resto de conocidos centrados en los preparativos de la boda del siglo (La del Fuhrer, por supuesto) y con Itzel perdida por algun lugar del mundo se sentía, extrañamente, solo.

-Creo que al final me acostumbré a su frialdad e indiferencia- susurró Alphonse a la nada.-Pero algún dia tendra que volver, digo yo.

Y con este pensamiento, y una sonrisa en los labios, regesó a su piso.

* * *

**Nyuuuuuu. Hasta aqui mi Fanfiction!! Espero que os haya gustado...¿Que? ¿que qué ocurre con el amor de Ed y Winry? ¿que en qué queda la relacion de Alphonse e Itzel? Pues jejejejeje, estoy preparando la continuacion XD**

**Por supuesto, la continuacion sera de humor y romance, para compensar esta paranoia de fic. **

**Se llamará: EMBRIAGANTE INOCENCIA (diox, que titulo mas cursi! Pero me gusta XD)**

**¿Que os parece la idea? Incluso puede que me salga la vena pervert y escriba algun capitulo lemon XD  
**

**Bueno...¿Os ha gustado el Fic? ¿alguna parte que mejorar? Si quereis darme vuestra opinion...ONEGAI, REVIEWS! Puede que haya terminado de escribir la historia, pero tened por seguro de que leere los reviews .**

**Gracias a todos los que la habeis leido. ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU!**

**MATTA NE!**

**BLACKROSEKURAIBARA**

* * *


End file.
